De Toverviool
by konarciq
Summary: Argwanend liet hij de viool zakken. Dit kon niet. Er moest toverij in het spel zijn. Niemand kon zo spelen de eerste dag dat hij een viool in handen had, tenzij hij een muzikaal genie was misschien. En dat was hij vast niet. Het was die viool.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**.**

 **De Toverviool**

 _een muzikaal sprookje_

.

Het begon allemaal op een maandagavond – de keten van gebeurtenissen die Koens leven voorgoed zou veranderen. Een maandagavond. De avond voor grofvuildag.

De avond voor grofvuildag was misschien wel de belangrijkste dag van de maand. In elk geval voelde het zo voor hen die op straat leefden: de uitgestotenen, de verdrevenen, de mislukten. Want op de avond voor grofvuildag stonden er schatten aan de stoeprand. Waardeloos en nutteloos voor hun eigenaren misschien, maar een bron van broodnodige inkomsten voor hen, die geen andere vorm van inkomsten hadden afgezien van bedelen en – voor de wanhopigsten onder hen – stelen.

Meestal hokten ze 's avonds samen in een winkelportiek of een wachtruimte – deze verschoppelingen die van geen ander meer vriendschap verwachtten. Maar op de avond voor grofvuildag was het ieder voor zich – de jungle van het kapitalisme op de onderste trede van de maatschappij.

Koen had zich voor die avond uitgerust met een winkelwagentje van een supermarkt in het stadsdeel dat hij zich tot werkterrein gekozen had. Technisch gezien was het natuurlijk verboden zo'n wagentje ver van de supermarkt te brengen, maar de ervaring van jaren had hem geleerd dat de politie die ene nacht niet zo nauw keek. Zowel studenten als daklozen en zogenaamd 'brave burgers' gebruikten de karretjes voor dit doel op de avond voor grofvuildag – het was gewoon een geaccepteerd feit.

Net als het feit dat je timing goed moest zijn. Deed je je ronde te vroeg, dan liep je de kans dat veel grofvuil nog niet buiten gezet was. Was je te laat, dan hadden anderen de beste schatten al voor je neus weggekaapt.

Maar voor Koen had de avond voor grofvuildag geen geheimen meer. Hij deed dit al een paar jaar, en wist dus dat op een gure januariavond als dit de concurrentie minimaal zou zijn. En verder was het een zaak van je ogen de kost geven. En natuurlijk een portie geluk.

En geluk had hij die avond.

Het was al na middernacht, en met zijn karretje al overvol geladen was hij op weg naar het dichtstbijzijnde busstation om de verdere nacht door te brengen in de luwte van één van de bushokjes. De wind sneed in zijn gezicht – er was wellicht sneeuw op komst. Maar hij was tevreden met zijn lading. Als hij al deze spullen wist te verkopen had hij voor minstens twee weken behoorlijk te eten.

Toch, toen hij een indrukwekkende berg ontwaarde op de hoek van de straat, kon hij het natuurlijk niet maken om er domweg voorbij te lopen.

De verzameling stond opgestapeld rondom een straatlantaarn. Er waren meubels in nog behoorlijk goede staat (maar dergelijke zaken waren wat moeilijk te vervoeren), dozen vol met rommel, maar ook met porcelein, met boeken, met legpuzzels. Schoonmaakgerei, een koelkast, een wasmachine, een imposante verzameling tuingereedschap, pannen, een staande klok, dozen vol kleding...

Hij keek eens om naar het huis achter hem. Het lag donker. Te donker op een bepaalde manier. Het leek volledig leeg te zijn. Verlaten. Misschien was de bewoner overleden?

Hij rommelde in één van de dozen met kleren. Wat extra warms was altijd welkom.

Hij vond een sjaal. En zachte, warme leren handschoenen. Stukken beter dan de half kapotte die hij nu droeg, en ze pasten nog ook.

Jammer genoeg kon dat niet gezegd worden van de winterjas die hij vond. Koen was weliswaar mager, maar ook lang, en de eigenaar van deze jas was duidelijk aan de iele kant geweest. Koen kon de jas niet eens dichtknopen. Maar hij vond een ruimer gebreid vest dat hem wel redelijk paste – dat was in elk geval iets. Maar hij nam de jas wel mee natuurlijk; allicht kon hij hem ruilen voor iets dat één van de anderen gevonden had.

Nog één keer liep hij om de berg heen voor hij verder ging. Was er echt niets van waarde blijven...?

Hij stopte abrupt. Wat was dat daar tussen die dozen? Hij deed een stap voorwaarts en trok het voorwerp met voorzichtige handen tevoorschijn. Een kist. Een vioolkist. Zou er...?

Hij peuterde aan de twee sluitingen, maar met zijn nieuwe handschoenen aan kon hij daar niets mee beginnen. Handschoenen uit dus, knip, knip, en... In het licht van de straatlantaarn, tegen een achtergrond van oud, donkergroen fluweel, blonk hem een glanzende viool toe.

Koens adem stokte. De snaren, het hout, de strijkstok, de hele kist ademde liefde. "Speel op mij!" leek de viool hem toe te roepen. "Ik ben niet gemaakt om in een kist te pronk te liggen. Bespeel mij! Laat de muziek weer dansen!"

Aarzelend, alsof hij iets levends aanraakte, streek Koen over het gladde hout. Als uit het niets spoelden plotseling herinneringen over hem heen. Zijn grootvader – hoe lang had hij niet aan hem gedacht? Maar hij stond plotseling levensgroot voor hem. Met zijn viool. Een langspeelplaat op de platenspeler. En opa die meespeelde, en op zijn krakkemikkige oude benen door de kamer danste. En hijzelf die uitgelaten door de kamer tolde, zijn blonde piekhaar als een wapperende stralenkrans rond zijn hoofd.

Het beeld versprong naar een close-up van hemzelf met opa's viool aan de schouder. En opa's hand die hem leidde in de bewegingen van de strijkstok. En hem de vingerzettingen toonde. Hoe oud was hij geweest – zes misschien? Veel ouder kon hij niet geweest zijn, want hij was net zeven geweest toen opa gestorven was en zijn hele leven uit elkaar spatte.

Hij schudde zich kort. Dat was voorbij. Opa was allang tot stof vergaan, en zijn viool... wat was daar eigenlijk mee gebeurd? Zijn leven was zo'n chaos geweest sinds hij opa verloren had. Misschien was opa's viool ook wel bij het grofvuil beland.

Hij vestigde zijn blik weer op de viool onder zijn hand. Wel, wat er ook met opa's viool gebeurd was, deze hier zou in elk geval niet op de vuilnisbelt belanden.

En met een besliste klik sloot hij de vioolkist, trok zijn nieuwe handschoenen weer aan, en creëerde een veilig plekje voor zijn nieuwe schat in het overvolle winkelwagentje.

Een goed half uur later vond Koen met zijn winkelwagentje terug in één van de wachthuisjes op het busstation. De officiële wachtruimte was gesloten op dit uur, maar ook een simpel bushokje bood enige bescherming tegen de gure winterwind.

Half zittend, geleund tegen de glazen achterwand, probeerde hij wat te doezelen. Maar het wilde niet erg, deels vanwege de kou, en deels...

Zijn ogen gingen weer naar de oude vioolkist. Die viool... Hij leek nog steeds te roepen. "Alsjeblieft, speel op mij! Ik hoor niet in een kist; ik hoor in de handen van een muzikant! Ik hoor mensen blij te maken! Toe, bespeel me, alsjeblieft!"

Zou hij het nog kunnen? Opa was niet verder gekomen dan de basisvaardigheden met hem. Het meeste was hij vermoedelijk vergeten. Maar misschien kon hij het herleren? Misschien...?

"Je kunt het!" leek de viool te roepen. "Kom op, haal me uit deze donkere kist en speel op me! Ik help je wel!"

Koen fronste. Dat was kolder natuurlijk. Zijn fantasie was met hem op de loop.

Maar: "Je kunt het!" herhaalde diezelfde zachte stem in zijn hoofd. "Ik help je wel."

Hij keek om zich heen. Het kon toch niet zijn opa zijn? De geest van zijn opa dan? Of verbeeldde hij zich die stem maar?

"Allemaal verbeelding natuurlijk," mompelde hij tenslotte, en sloot zijn ogen weer.

Het bleef stil. Verrassend stil. Verontrustend stil. Zo stil, dat Koen bezorgd overeind kwam en zijn nieuwverworven viool uit het karretje haalde. Hij trok zijn nieuwe handschoenen uit, en opende de kist op zijn schoot.

Daar lag 'ie, flauw glanzend in het licht van een verre lantaarn. Het kon toch niet dat...?

Met voorzichtige vingers tilde Koen het instrument uit zijn rustplaats. En als vanzelf klemde hij het tussen zijn linkerschouder en zijn kin. En hij glimlachte bij zichzelf. Het voelde goed.

Hij plukte wat aan de snaren – eerst in het wilde weg, maar allengs wat systematischer. Hij probeerde de do re mi ladder te vinden, en algauw had hij hem te pakken. Het ging beter dan hij verwacht had eigenlijk.

Dan kon hij het ook wel met de strijkstok proberen. Hij legde de viool even neer en peuterde de strijkstok uit de kist. De haren hingen slap, maar op de één of andere manier wist hij precies hoe hij er spanning op moest brengen. Dat zou wel een vergeten herinnering aan zijn opa zijn. En moesten die haren ook niet ergens mee ingesmeerd worden?

Hij zocht en vond een klein doosje, en zodra hij het opende en die typische lucht in zijn neus drong, zag hij zijn opa voor zich, zorgvuldig zijn strijkstok... harsend. Ja, zo heette het: harsen. Er waren vast bepaalde regels voor, zoals hoe lang je de haren moest harsen en in welke richting, maar Koen deed het geheel op gevoel nu. Dergelijke details zou hij nog weleens uitzoeken; nu wilde hij alleen even kijken of hij nog kon spelen.

Met het harsdoosje weer veilig weggeborgen zette hij de viool weer onder zijn kin en trok een eerste, aarzelende streek over de voorste snaar. Het klonk net zo aarzelend als hij het speelde, maar het klonk ontegenzeggelijk goed!

De tweede, de derde, de achterste snaar... Hij probeerde de do re mi ladder nog eens. En een eenvoudig wijsje – één dat zijn grootvader hem nog geleerd had te spelen. Het ging ongelooflijk goed – het leek wel of zijn vingers uit zichzelf nog wisten wat ze moesten doen. En was het een valse herinnering, of klonk het werkelijk zoveel beter dan toen hij zes was?

Hij probeerde de andere wijsjes die zijn opa hem geleerd had, met vergelijkbaar resultaat.

Hij probeerde de melodieën die hij zich van zijn opa herinnerde: de meeslepende, de vrolijke, de melancholieke. Hij zat er weleens naast met zijn vingerzetting nu, maar het resultaat als geheel was toch ver boven verwachting. Hij – Koen Verstraten – kon met recht zeggen dat hij viool kon spelen!

De verdere nacht vergleed met improvisatie: hij liet zijn vingers de vrije loop en luisterde naar wat ze ten gehore brachten. Er was geen goed of fout, geen mooi of lelijk – er was alleen een verwonderd genieten.

Hij werd opgeschrikt door een goedmoedige mannenstem die zei: "Jongen, je moet wel haast bevroren zijn! Kom binnen voor een bak koffie, dan kun je je even warmen."

"Oh! Dank u," mompelde hij verward. Het leek wel alsof hij uit een betovering ontwaakte. Hij keek naar de viool in zijn handen. Eigenlijk had hij het helemaal niet koud, maar een kop koffie was altijd welkom. Hoe laat was het eigenlijk?

Terwijl hij de viool en de strijkstok liefdevol in de kist borg en een blik op de stationsklok wierp (het was bijna half zes), informeerde de man terloops: "Je speelt zeker al jaren?"

Koen schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heb geen viool aangeraakt sinds ik zes was. En deze heb ik gisteravond pas gevonden." Hij keek er nog eens naar voor hij de kist sloot. "Het ging eigenlijk vanzelf."

De man keek hoogst ongelovig, maar gaf geen antwoord. In plaats daarvan ging hij hem voor naar de verwarmde wachtruimte en ontsloot de deur. Blijkbaar was hij de stationswachter.

Koen volgde hem naar binnen met zijn winkelwagentje, en accepteerde dankbaar de hete beker koffie uit de automaat.

"Ik zou zeggen, warm eerst maar even op," zei de stationswachter terwijl hij zijn kantoortje ontsloot. "En wie weet stellen de reizigers straks een beetje live muziek op prijs."

Daarmee verdween hij, en Koen werd ineens bevangen door paniek. Zoals hij daarstraks speelde, dat kon niet! Onmogelijk! Hij was een absolute beginneling; wat daar vannacht in het bushokje gebeurd was, was niets anders dan... ja, toverij!

 _Je kunt het. Ik help je wel._ Hij hoorde nog die stem. Maar een viool was gewoon een stuk hout met vier snaren. Toch? Er zat geen leven in. Een stuk hout kon hem niet helpen spelen, tenzij er toverij in het spel was.

Toverij... En was de betovering nu verbroken?

Hij zette zijn nog nauwelijks aangeraakte koffie neer, en haalde de viool weer tevoorschijn. Zou het echt...?

Hij nam de strijkstok, plaatste de viool onder zijn kin, en probeerde één van opa's danswijsjes. Tot zijn wantrouwen èn zijn opluchting ging het wonderwel. Beter zelfs dan een paar uur geleden: dit keer miste hij geen enkele noot.

Argwanend liet hij de viool zakken. Dit kon niet. Er moest toverij in het spel zijn. Niemand kon zo spelen de eerste dag dat hij een viool in handen had, tenzij hij een muzikaal genie was misschien. En dat was hij vast niet. Het was die viool.

In het kille lamplicht van het wachtlokaal bekeek hij het instrument van alle kanten. En ook de strijkstok. Maar er scheen niets uitzonderlijks aan te zijn.

Hij zuchtte, en zijn oog viel op het koffiebekertje. Beter eerst opdrinken voordat het koud was.

Peinzend dronk hij zijn koffie, maar zijn ogen waren als gelijmd aan zijn viool. Zijn vingers jeukten om verder te experimenteren. Waren ze misschien besmet door de toverviool? Behekst?

Zodra hij zijn koffie op had en het bekertje had weggegooid nam hij zijn viool en zijn strijkstok weer op. Er was nog steeds geen levende ziel op het busstation (afgezien van de stationswachter in zijn kantoortje dan), maar hij moest gewoon spelen.

Hij begon weer voorzichtig, met de eenvoudige wijsjes die zijn opa hem geleerd had. Maar zijn vingers kriebelden om zich weer aan het meer geavanceerde werk te wagen. Algauw stapte hij daar dus op over, en hij merkte dat hij dezelfde liedjes speelde, en in dezelfde volgorde als eerder vannacht. Het zou wel de volgorde zijn waarin ze op opa's lp hadden gestaan.

Er kwamen zo langzamerhand ook reizigers in het wachtlokaal. Sommigen bleven maar even; anderen hadden blijkbaar wel een half uur overstaptijd of meer. Iemand begon te applaudisseren toen hij één van opa's favorieten beëindigd had, en andere wachtenden vielen hem bij. Koen kleurde van verlegenheid. En van plezier.

Later was er een oudere man die in de maat mee begon te klappen, en vervolgens de dame naast hem ten dans vroeg. Samen wervelden ze verscheidene rondjes door de ruimte, terwijl de andere reizigers lachend en klappend toekeken.

En Koen genoot. Hij was opgesprongen, en merkte meteen dat hij zich veel vrijer voelde als hij staande speelde. Zijn voet tikte de maat, zijn viool zong, en zijn publiek was vrolijk. Bestond er iets mooiers?

De mensen begonnen ook geld in zijn open vioolkoffer te gooien. Als hij het zag, bedankte hij de gulle gever met een speelse buiging en een verlegen grijns. Er werden hem ook nog verscheidene koppen koffie aangeboden, maar hij kreeg amper de kans ze op te drinken – men wilde dat hij speelde!

Het werd gewoon een klein dansfeestje. Passagiers kwamen, genoten, en gingen, en ook buschauffeurs die pauze hadden voegden zich bij de schare. Een paar oudere dames bleven zelfs de ganse ochtend, maar Koen leerde uiteindelijk dat ze tegenover het busstation woonden en gewoon op de gezelligheid afgekomen waren.

Het was tegen half drie dat de party een abrupt einde kreeg. De stationswachter kwam uit zijn kantoortje, en in tegenstelling tot zijn lunchpauze toen hij vrolijk meegedaan had, bleef hij nu bij de deur staan dralen tot Koen het lied met gloed tot slot had gebracht.

De stationswachter klapte even mee, maar schoof toch gelijk naar de muzikant toe. "Kan ik je even spreken?" fluisterde hij net boven het geklater van het applaus uit.

Koen knikte stralend. Hij was helemaal duizelig van zijn ongekende succes.

De man trok hem wat terzijde. "Mijn collega van de middag- en avonddienst is zojuist gearriveerd. En het spijt me te moeten zeggen dat hij niet bijster gecharmeerd is van het vertier. Je kunt er dus maar beter een eind aan maken voordat hij moeilijkheden gaat schoppen."

Koen tuimelde met een klap van zijn euforische wolk. "Een eind aan maken?!"

"Hè nee, speel nog wat!" riep iemand achter hen.

De stationswachter knikte. "Misschien dat je op een andere morgen nog eens kunt komen? Ik vond het wel gezellig, die muziek op de achtergrond. Heb je eigenlijk een vergunning?"

"Een vergunning?" Koen slikte. "Moet je een vergunning hebben om muziek te maken?"

"Voor zover ik weet wel." Hij klopte Koen bemoedigend op de schouder. "Ik zou eens op het stadhuis gaan informeren, als ik jou was. Daar kunnen ze je vast meer vertellen."

Koen zuchtte. Dat kon hij dan wel vergeten. Als er één ding was wat hij geleerd had de afgelopen jaren, dan was het wel dat je als dakloze zwerver zonder vast adres nergens recht op had. Vanzelfsprekendheden voor de gewone burger waren onbereikbaarheden voor hem. Naar die vergunning kon hij dus wel fluiten.

Ontmoedigd pakte hij de vioolkist van de grond en knipte de strijkstok op zijn plaats.

Maar dat lokte onmiddellijk een storm van protest uit.

"Wat is dat nou? Speel je niet meer?"

"Mag het niet meer van die vent?"

"Kom op, nog één liedje. Het is net zo gezellig."

"Hè ja. Nog eventjes. Een toegift!"

Koen blikte onzeker in de richting van de stationswachter. Die glimlachte, en knikte. "Toe maar."

"Vooruit," zuchtte Koen, en haalde zijn strijkstok weer tevoorschijn.

Nu de euforie gebroken was, moest hij er zelf echt weer even inkomen. Maar de mensen om hem heen lachten en klapten en dansten, en begonnen zelfs een polonaise met hem voorop. Het was beslist een waardig einde van een memorabele morgen, en Koen nam – toch glimlachend – met een zwierige buiging afscheid van zijn publiek.

"Kom maar gauw nog eens terug," zei één van de dames van de overkant terwijl ze hem een grote munt in de hand drukte. "Het was ouderwets gezellig. Dank je wel!"

Maar Koen begon nu toch echt zijn viool in te pakken. Hij telde vlug het geld dat in de koffer lag – bijna twintig gulden! Allemachtig...! Als hij dit regelmatig zou kunnen doen, zou hij in elk geval verzekerd zijn van een behoorlijke maaltijd elke dag!

Hij merkte ineens dat hij honger had – het was ook bijna vierentwintig uur geleden dat hij voor het laatst gegeten had, afgezien van de koffie hier dan. En zijn verzamelde spullen van grofvuildag moesten ook nog naar de opkoper. Dat kon hij beter nu eerst doen; met zo'n volgeladen wagen kwam je zelfs McDonald's niet binnen.

Dus met een armzwaai nam hij afscheid van het restant van zijn publiek, en ging op weg naar de opkoper.

De opkoper was een veteraan van de zwarte markt, bij wie je altijd moest sjacheren om een goede prijs voor je waar te krijgen. Maar Koen was er met zijn gedachten niet bij die middag, en hij kreeg dan ook veel minder voor zijn verzameling dan hij verwacht had.

Met een minachtend trekje bij zijn mond telde de opkoper wat tientjes uit in zijn hand. "En die viool?" informeerde hij op het laatst. "Moet je die niet kwijt? Voor een tientje neem ik hem van je over."

Koen lachte wat schamper. "Man, met die viool verdien ik op één ochtend het dubbele van dat schamele tientje van jou. Die krijg je echt niet!"

De man haalde zijn schouders op. "Dan niet. Kijk maar uit dat ze je niet oppakken dan. Boetes zijn een stuk duurder dan zo'n schamel tientje."

Koen keek nerveus van hem weg. Oppakken? Boetes?! Misschien moest hij toch maar informeren. Informeren kon tenslotte geen kwaad; dan zou hij in ieder geval weten waar hij voor uit moest kijken.

Hij zei de opkoper dus gedag, bracht het winkelwagentje terug naar de supermarkt en zette koers naar het stadhuis.

Het stadhuis was inmiddels echter gesloten, dus er zat weinig anders op dan wat te eten te kopen en een plek te zoeken om de nacht door te brengen. Hij zou natuurlijk zijn kameraden op kunnen zoeken, maar eigenlijk wilde hij veel liever ongestoord viool spelen. En niet ver hier vandaan wist hij een kantoorgebouw waar ze dag en nacht de airco aan hadden. Als je het hoekje bij de warmeluchtafvoer van de airco kon veroveren (nadat de bewaker zijn laatste ronde gedaan had natuurlijk), had je gegarandeerd een nacht zonder vrieskou. En in het gesuis van de luchtafvoer zou vioolspel wellicht ook niet zo snel opgemerkt worden.

* * *

De volgende morgen stond hij prompt om half negen bij de balie van het stadhuis.

"Waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

Koen schraapte zijn keel. "Ik wilde graag iets weten over vergunningen voor straatmuzikanten," zei hij verlegen.

"Balie zes. Alstublieft." Hij kreeg een volgnummer in de hand gedrukt, en de ogen van de receptionist gingen al naar de persoon achter hem. "Waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

Onzeker liep Koen de grote hal in, in de richting van balie nummer zes. Er zat een jonge vrouw aan de computer, maar hoewel hij duidelijk haar eerste klant was, stond zijn nummer nog niet op het afroepbord. Hij keek om zich heen, niet wetend wat te doen. Even overwoog hij weg te lopen, naar buiten, weg uit deze steriele efficiënte zakelijkheid. Maar daar verscheen net zijn nummer op het bord, dus...

Hij slikte moeilijk, en waadde de hal door naar balie nummer zes. "Goeiemorgen," aarzelde hij.

"Goedemorgen." Het meisje knikte koeltjes. "Waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

"Um..." Koen plukte verlegen aan zijn jas. De hele ruimte, de houding van het meisje... het imponeerde hem ontzettend. Maar hij was hier met een missie. Hij moest iets vragen. Over een vergunning.

"Ik eh..." begon hij nog eens. "Weet u ook... Ik heb... Ik zou graag muziek willen maken. Op straat, bedoel ik. Mag dat?"

"Dat hangt er vanaf." De jonge vrouw had zich weer naar haar computer gewend en toverde een nieuw document op het scherm. "Met z'n hoevelen bent u?"

"Met z'n...?" Koen moest even nadenken voor hij begreep wat ze bedoelde. "Oh! Alleen mijn viool en ik. Ik, dus."

"Eén persoon. En gebruikt u een geluidsversterker?"

"U bedoelt... zo'n soort soundblaster?"

Een knikje.

"Nee. Zoals ik al zei, alleen mijn viool en ik."

"Dan hebt u geen vergunning nodig, mits u zich aan de regels houdt."

"Niet?" Een sprankje hoop sprong op in Koens hart, maar: "Wat voor regels?"

De jongedame nam een papier uit één van de vakken achter haar en schoof het hem toe. "Het komt erop neer," vatte ze samen, "dat u muziek mag maken tussen 10.00 en 22.00 uur op weekdagen en 's zaterdags, en 's zondags tussen 13.00 en 22.00 uur. Van juni tot en met augustus is het dagelijks toegestaan tot 23.00 uur. Het is toegestaan om een bakje of zo op de grond te zetten waarin mensen vrijwillig geld kunnen deponeren, maar u mag niet actief vragen om een geldelijke bijdrage, zoals met de pet rondgaan. De rest kan samengevat worden als 'geen overlast veroorzaken' en 'aanwijzingen van ordehandhavers onmiddellijk opvolgen'. Zolang u solo optreedt zonder geluidsversterker hebt u onder deze voorwaarden in onze stad geen vergunning nodig."

Koen voelde zich ineens vele ponden lichter. "Dank u! Dank u zeer!" Hij vouwde het papier zorgvuldig in vieren en stopte het weg in één van de vele binnenzakken van zijn lange overjas. "Dank u zeer!"


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Wat volgde was een enerverende tijd. Koen probeerde verschillende werkterreinen uit: de grote stationshal, winkelcentra, straten en pleinen. Vooral de wekelijkse markt op het grote plein bleek – zolang het niet regende – een fantastische bron van inkomsten te zijn. Na een week of wat had hij er zelfs zo'n succes, dat de organisatoren (of ordehandhavers?) hem verzochten zijn act naar de rand van de markt te verplaatsen, omdat zijn klappende en meedeinende publiek de gangpaden volledig blokkeerde. En hoewel zijn opbrengsten bij lange na niet voldoende waren om een kamer te kunnen huren, kon hij er in elk geval behoorlijk van eten. Zo goed zelfs, dat hij de eerstvolgende grofvuildag volledig vergat. Koen Verstraten was bedelaar-af: hij verdiende zijn eigen kost!

Ook ontdekte hij op een dag de bibliotheek. Niet dat hij er behoefte aan had om boeken te lenen, maar nu die viool zijn broodwinning was, wilde hij toch even weten hoe hij het ding het best kon behandelen.

Koen was geen groot lezer, maar hij vond een kinderboek met duidelijke plaatjes die hij goed bestudeerde. Zo wist hij nu in elk geval dat hij bij vochtig weer beter ergens binnen kon spelen. Dat was niet alleen beter uit financieel oogpunt (niemand bleef immers staan luisteren naar een muzikant in de regen), maar ook beter voor zijn viool.

Hij zette het boek terug en dwaalde nog wat verder. Hier binnen was het in elk geval lekker warm, al zou vioolspelen hier wel niet toegestaan zijn. En eigenlijk...

Hij stond stil. En staarde. Bakken en bakken vol met cd's... Oh, als hij die toch eens zou kunnen lenen! Nou ja, als hij een leenkaartje zou kunnen krijgen natuurlijk. En als hij een cd-speler zou hebben.

Voordat hij wist wat hij deed was hij al naar de bakken gebeend, had hij zijn vioolkist op de grond gezet en neusde hij begerig tussen de tientallen cd's.

Hij was al bij de vierde bak met cd's toen een stem hem plotseling opschrikte. "Kan ik u misschien helpen?"

Geschrokken draaide hij zich om. En zag een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd staan. Ze had een naambordje op haar trui gespeld; ze zou hier dus wel werken.

Instinctief greep hij al naar zijn vioolkoffer om zich uit de voeten te maken, maar ze lachte zacht. "Het spijt me. Ik wilde u echt niet aan het schrikken maken."

Koen kwam langzaam en onzeker weer overeind, zijn vioolkist in de hand geklemd. Werd hij toch niet weggestuurd?

"Kan ik u misschien ergens mee helpen?" vroeg ze opnieuw. "Of wilt u liever zelf even rustig kijken?"

Koen staarde haar aan. Ze kwam nauwelijks tot zijn schouder. En ze keek vriendelijk. Echt, gemeend vriendelijk. Ze wilde hem blijkbaar echt alleen maar helpen.

Hij voelde hoe hij een kleur kreeg. "Ik... ehm... ik wilde graag..." Hij brak af. Wacht even. Hij kon zoveel willen, maar hij had hier niets te zoeken. Zelfs als hij een lenerspas zou kunnen krijgen, zou het geen enkele zin hebben om cd's te lenen. Waar moest hij ze op afspelen?

Hij kleurde nog dieper, en keek van de vriendelijke dame weg. "Ik kan toch niets lenen. Ik heb geen cd-speler," mompelde hij.

"O, maar u kunt ook hier luisteren," zei de dame hartelijk.

"Maar... maar ik ben geen lid van de bibliotheek..."

"Da's ook helemaal niet nodig. Wie dingen wil _lenen_ , moet lid zijn. Maar lezen en luisteren in de bibliotheek mag iedereen."

Koen wist niet wat hij hoorde. "Echt?"

Ze lachte vrolijk. "Echt."

Hij grijnsde verlegen met haar mee. "En... wat kost dat?" Zijn financiële situatie was tenslotte niet van dien aard dat hij handenvol geld kon uitgeven aan het luisteren naar muziek.

Maar: "Gratis en voor niets," zei de dame met een lach. "Al zou u tot sluitingstijd willen blijven."

Koen ademde verlicht op. Goeie hemel, als hij dit geweten had...! Bedelen zou hier wel taboe zijn natuurlijk, maar het was een fantastische plek om de koudste dagen door te brengen!

"Dus..." ging de dame voor hem verder, "zocht u iets speciaals, of...?"

Daar moest hij even over nadenken. "Ik zocht... ik zoek... vooral vrolijke muziek. Voor viool."

"Klassiek of modern?" informeerde ze.

Koen haalde zijn schouders op. "Als het maar vrolijk is."

Ze lachte hem toe. "Ik denk dat ik wel wat voor u weet." Ze ging hem voor naar een andere bak, en hij vertelde verlegen dat hij straatmuzikant was en zijn repertoire wat uit wilde breiden.

Ze knikte, en wees hem een paar vakken aan. "Dit orkest staat erom bekend dat ze vooral vrolijke nummers spelen. En u zou ook eens kunnen kijken in dat vak daar, bij de Duitse volksmuziek – die is over het algemeen ook erg vrolijk en gezellig."

Koen knikte en nam het voorste cd doosje uit het vak. Het had een plaatje van een man met een viool. _Strauss Party_ , ontcijferde hij moeizaam de krullerige letters.

"Praktisch alles van Strauss is vrolijk," vertelde de bibliothecaresse hem.

Koen knikte. "Laat ik hier maar mee beginnen dan. Waar kan ik het luisteren?"

"Kom maar mee." Ze nam het cd hoesje uit zijn handen en ging hem voor naar de balie van de muziekafdeling. "Als u daar nu gaat zitten..." ze wees naar een viertal gemakkelijke stoelen aan de zijkant van de balie, "en de koptelefoon opzet, dan leg ik de cd op de speler voor u."

Koen knikte, legde zijn viool onder de stoel en maakte het zich gemakkelijk. De stoel was ongelooflijk comfortabel.

Hij zette de koptelefoon op, en liet zijn rechterhand op de knopjes in de armleuning rusten. Maar alles was nog stil.

Plotseling stond de bibliothecaresse weer voor hem, en reikte hem het cd hoesje. "Alstublieft. Als u op _play_ drukt, kunt u gaan luisteren. En als u niet meer wilt luisteren, of u wilt iets anders horen, dan komt u dat gewoon even bij de balie hier zeggen."

Koen knikte dat hij het begrepen had, en ze glimlachte. "Veel plezier!"

En Koen drukte op _play_ , en... werd bijna letterlijk een ander universum ingezogen. De muziek omspoelde hem volkomen; hij verdronk er bijna in, maar het was het meest fantastische dat hij ooit gevoeld had. Voor hem had het stuk uren mogen duren, en toen het uit was drukte hij gauw op het herhaalknopje – deze sensatie was gewoon te overweldigend om al achter zich te laten.

Pas toen hij het lied voor de zoveelste keer hoorde (hij had niet geteld, maar het zat zeker richting de twintig), begon hij wat bewuster te luisteren. De muziek deed wat denken aan de lp's van zijn opa – het had hetzelfde upbeat één-twee-drie ritme. Maar waar opa's muziek gemaakt werd door een viool, een accordeon en soms een trompet, werd dit lied gespeeld door een hele groep muzikanten met verschillende instrumenten. Er waren trommels bij, en verschillende fluiten, een piano, verschillende soorten trompetten, en hij hoorde zowel hoge als lage snaarinstrumenten. En ondanks de grootse omlijsting was de melodie eenvoudig te volgen. Als hij het nog een paar keer hoorde, kon hij het misschien wel spelen...

Toen de bibliothecaresse hem even voor vijven kwam waarschuwen dat de bibliotheek ging sluiten, was het alsof hij uit een droom ontwaakte.

Ze lachte hem toe. "Genoten?"

Koen kon alleen maar knikken.

"Dan komt u gauw nog maar eens terug," zei ze uitnodigend.

Koen haalde eens diep adem. "Beslist!" Hij legde de koptelefoon weg en viste zijn viool op van onder de stoel. Hij zei de vriendelijke dame gedag en verdween naar buiten, de kille winternamiddag in.

Maar hij voelde geen kou of kilte. De adrenaline van de muziek pompte nog steeds door zijn lijf – hij moest spelen!

Schuin tegenover de bieb lag een klein park, met een houten paviljoen in het midden. Daar haastte hij zich naar toe. Het park lag weliswaar verlaten op dit uur om deze tijd van het jaar, maar om de nieuwe melodieën uit te proberen had hij geen publiek nodig.

Hij knipte de koffer open, harste vlug de strijkstok, zette de viool onder zijn kin en... De muziek van de cd klonk nog in zijn hoofd, en hij probeerde gewoon mee te spelen. Net als de eerste keer dat hij opa's danswijsjes probeerde toen op het busstation, greep hij er ook nu nogal eens naast. Maar als hij hetzelfde stuk een tweede keer probeerde, vlogen zijn vingers zonder de minste aarzeling over de snaren. De toverkracht van de viool werkte feilloos – het leek wel alsof zijn vingertoppen een eigen geheugen hadden!

Het bleek dat hij meer dan de helft van de wijsjes op de cd moeiteloos kon spelen. Bij de andere raakte hij ergens halverwege steeds de draad kwijt – die moest hij nog maar eens vaker gaan beluisteren in de bieb. Voor nu genoot hij gewoon van zijn nieuwe repertoire.

Hij sprong overeind en zette nogmaals de eerste melodie van de cd in. De muziek van de cd klonk in zijn hoofd; het was net of het orkest vlak achter hem zat. En voor hem... Zijn geestesoog toverde hem een dansende en klappende menigte voor – vrolijke mensen zover zijn oog reikte. Hij begon zelf ook mee te dansen op de muziek, en toen hij het lied tot zijn glorieuze slot bracht klonk er een stormachtig applaus. Hij genoot!

Hij zette één van de andere nieuwe stukken in. En nog één. En nog één. En een vierde. En... Hij kon gewoon niet ophouden – zijn fantasiepubliek zweepte hem op, en wilde van geen ophouden weten, zelfs al speelde hij keer op keer dezelfde melodieën. Hij sprong en danste in het rond dat de vonken er vanaf vlogen, en het was pas vele uren later dat hij zich uit zijn droom wist los te scheuren, en uitgeput op één van de banken langs de kant neerzeeg.

Nog nahijgend keek hij naar zijn viool. De betovering, of de droom of wat het maar geweest was, was verbroken. Het dansende publiek was weg. De helverlichte zaal was weg, het orkest was weg, en zijn podium was donker, achthoekig en tochtig.

Hij huiverde. Als het niet zo overweldigend heerlijk geweest was, zou het haast griezelig zijn. Er was beslist iets mysterieus aan zijn viool...

* * *

Langzaamaan begon de winter over te gaan in lente, en daarna zomer. Het mooiere weer lokte de mensen naar buiten, en Koen begon ook het stadspark tot zijn regelmatige werkterrein te maken. Jong en oud genoten van zijn muziek, en vooral op zoele zomeravonden had hij vaak een hele groep om zich heen. Vaak braken er ook spontane dansjes uit, en met een lach en een kwinkslag pareerde Koen de commentaren uit zijn publiek. Tot zijn eigen verbazing genoot hij ervan om in het middelpunt te staan – van de verlegen, schichtige jongen die zich bij voorbaat al teveel voelde in gezelschap leek weinig meer over.

Zijn repertoire was intussen ook aanzienlijk uitgebreid. Hij had er een gewoonte van gemaakt om één dag in de week (bij voorkeur als het regende) in de bibliotheek door te brengen. Daar luisterde hij dan de ganse dag naar één, of op zijn hoogst twee cd's. Inmiddels kende hij vrijwel alles wat de bieb van het vrolijke orkest in huis had, en hij speelde de meeslepende melodieën met verve. Met de muziek van het orkest in zijn hoofd ging het eigenlijk vanzelf.

De vrolijke, zonnige zomer werd gevolgd door een bijzonder natte herfst, die Koen noopte zijn werkterrein te beperken tot de overdekte winkelcentra, de twee grote busstations en de stationshal van het spoor. De meeste mensen in de stad kenden hem inmiddels wel, en het gaf hem een ongekend gevoel van 'welkom zijn' dat hij vooral tijdens zijn spel regelmatig gegroet werd door hen die geen tijd hadden om te blijven luisteren.

Er gebeurden echter ook minder prettige dingen. En het begon allemaal op één van zijn speeldagen op het station.

Het rolronde mannetje viel hem al op zodra hij de hal vanaf het stationsplein binnenkwam: hij keek zoekend om zich heen en zette vervolgens regelrecht koers naar Koen. "Kan ik je even spreken?" viel hij met de deur in huis.

Koen liet zijn viool zakken midden in een wijsje. "Jawel." Er luisterde toch niemand op het moment, dus...

Het mannetje kwam nog een stap dichterbij. "Ik wil je een voorstel doen," begon hij op vertrouwelijke toon. "Komende zondag begint de grote Kerstmarkt op het plein, en ik sta daar met een mini-restaurantje. Wat zou je ervan denken om daar live sfeermuziek te brengen, in ruil voor vrij eten en drinken?"

Koen knikte langzaam. "Dat klinkt wel goed. En wat wilt u dat ik speel? Kerstliedjes?"

De man knikte. "In de ruimste zin van het woord. Die ken je toch wel?"

"Een paar," gaf Koen toe. "Maar als ik nog tot zondag de tijd heb, zie ik nog wel kans een behoorlijk repertoire op te bouwen." Ze hadden vast ook wel cd's met Kerstliedjes in de bieb.

"Goed. Da's dan afgesproken. En als je wilt..." De man aarzelde even. "Je leeft toch op straat, geloof ik, hè? Ik heb je ten minste weleens in verlaten bushokjes gezien 's avonds laat."

Koen knikte verlegen.

"Prachtig. Wat zou je er dan van zeggen om in de kraam te slapen? Dan heb ik mooi een bewaker, en jij hebt een behoorlijk dak boven je hoofd. Een win-winsituatie dus. Nou, wat zeg je ervan?"

Een stralende lach brak door op Koens gezicht. "Het klinkt zelfs hartstikke goed! Ik ben uw man! Wilt u dat ik zondag begin?"

"Nou, 's zaterdags wordt alles al opgebouwd. Dus als je er zaterdagnacht ook al zou kunnen slapen? Als je dan zaterdag rond een uur of vijf komt? We staan aan de rand van de markt, aan de kant van de kerk. Je vraagt maar naar mijnheer Hupkes. En jouw naam is...?"

Koen gaf hem zijn naam, en beloofde zaterdagmiddag rond vijf uur op het appèl te verschijnen.

"Goed. Da's dan afgesproken." Hij reikte hem de hand, en Koen verhuisde vlug zijn strijkstok naar zijn andere hand om die te kunnen grijpen. "Tot zaterdag dan."

De rolronde mijnheer Hupkes beende weer weg het station uit – blijkbaar was hij hier speciaal voor hem gekomen. En Koen pakte opgetogen zijn spullen bij elkaar. Hij had een baan! Met betaling in natura weliswaar, en het zou wel niet langer duren dan de paar weken van de Kerstmarkt, maar toch, hij had een baan! En hij zou wel laten zien dat hij het waard was ook: hij ging nu meteen naar de bibliotheek om Kerstliedjes te leren!

Het leren spelen van de Kerstliedjes ging vlot. De melodieën waren meest relatief eenvoudig, en bovendien had hij – na bijna een jaar vrijwel onafgebroken met die viool onder zijn kin – inmiddels flink wat routine opgebouwd.

En zo meldde hij zich die zaterdagmiddag opgewekt op het grote plein waar de Kerstmarkt bezig was te verrijzen.

"Ah, daar ben je. Mooi!" begroette mijnheer Hupkes hem. "We zijn bijna klaar." De laatste dingen werden nog in orde gemaakt; daarna werd hij naar binnen geloodst.

Het was prop- en propvol in de kleine ruimte van de kraam. Als ze open waren, had de kraam een voortent, waar de mensen konden zitten, verklaarde mijnheer Hupkes. Maar 's nachts moest die tent weg, en alle tafels en stoelen werden dan in de kraam opgestapeld. Je kon er geen poot trekken, maar half onder de opgestapelde tafels had mijnheer Hupkes een slaapmatje neergelegd met een plaid erbij. "Denk je dat het zo zal gaan?" vroeg hij.

Koen knikte tevreden. Het was stukken beter dan zijn gewoonlijke overnachtingsplaatsen.

"En eten," vervolgde mijnheer Hupkes, "is voor 's nachts natuurlijk beperkt tot broodjes. Die vind je in die dozen daar, en beleg in de koelkast. Koffie mag je altijd maken – daar staat het koffieapparaat." Hij keek schuin naar Koen op. "Wanneer heb je voor het laatst gegeten?"

"Vanmorgen," was Koens eerlijke antwoord.

De ander keek bepaald opgelucht. "Nou ja, als je maar niet de hele koelkast leeg eet. We moeten tenslotte ook genoeg hebben voor de klanten morgen."

Koen grinnikte onwillekeurig. Hij zag zich al, die drie enorme dozen vol broodjes naar binnen schransend.

Mijnheer Hupkes keek om zich heen. "Dat was het wel zo'n beetje, geloof ik. Doe de grendels op de deur, en morgen rond een uur of acht ben ik weer hier."

Koen knikte. "Begrepen."

"En als er onraad is, bel dan onmiddellijk de politie. Er ligt een telefoon links onder de toonbank. Oh, en voor ik het vergeet: laat niemand binnen. Ook geen vrienden van je. Of vriendinnen. Als ik merk dat je dat wel gedaan hebt, lig je er subiet uit. Begrepen?"

Koen knikte dat hij het begrepen had.

"Okay. Dan wens ik je een goede wacht, en tot morgen."

Even later was hij alleen. Koen besloot eerst koffie en een paar broodjes te maken, en daarna maakte hij het zich gemakkelijk op het matje. Met de plaid over zijn knieën en zijn viool aan zijn schouder zou hij het hier best uithouden!

Zijn baantje als sfeermuzikant viel echter nogal tegen. Mijnheer Hupkes had hem een hoek van de voortent gewezen waar hij geacht werd te spelen, anders zou hij de klanten maar in de weg lopen. Het gevolg was (al had dat wellicht ook met de ingetogen muziekstijl te maken), dat die klanten hem veelal straal over het hoofd zagen – hij was muzikaal behang in de meest letterlijke zin van het woord. Het spontane contact dat hij als straatmuzikant met zijn publiek had ontbrak hier volledig.

Daar kwam nog bij dat zijn 'vrij eten en drinken' in de praktijk beperkt was tot voor tien uur 's ochtends en na tien uur 's avonds. Hij kon koffie krijgen zoveel als hij wilde overdag, maar voor de rest moest hij spelen! Zelfs voor een bezoek aan het toilet lieten ze hem maar ternauwernood gaan.

Maar goed, Koen schikte zich er zonder morren in. Voor een maandlang onderdak en vrij eten en drinken moest je tenslotte wat over hebben.

De echte problemen begonnen in de tweede week van Advent. Koen zat in zijn gebruikelijke hoekje met zijn roodwitte Santamuts op, en was net begonnen aan de engeltjes die door het luchtruim zweven toen de deurflap met kracht opzij geschoven werd en een ruwe stem brulde: "Kijk nou! Daar hebben we Koentje!"

Koen keek op en fronste.

"Met zijn eeuwige fiedel natuurlijk weer," smaalde een tweede stem. "Wat nou – trakteer je die gasten hier op dat kattengejank van je?"

De twee mannen – nogal onverzorgd en sjofel als Koen zelf, maar toch net een graadje erger – kwamen binnen, gevolgd door een zwijgende derde. Ze stonken naar drank. Koen hield ze argwanend in de gaten zoals ze op hem toestommelden, en zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken hoe de andere klanten onwillekeurig wat achteruit schoven.

Hij kende ze wel, deze drie. Jopie, Manus en Paco heetten ze. Ze maakten ook min of meer deel uit van de groep daklozen waarmee hij de afgelopen jaren opgetrokken had, en hij wist dat ze bepaald niet zachtzinnig waren als ze alcohol op hadden. Niet goed wetend wat te doen, probeerde hij zo stoïcijns mogelijk door te spelen.

"Ach, wat een lief wijsje," treiterde Manus weer. "Echt iets voor zo'n fiedelmietje als jij." Hij deed een uithaal naar de viool, maar Koen ontweek hem al spelend.

"Hoepel op," zei hij zacht, maar o zo duidelijk.

"Niks ervan," vond Jopie, de leider van het stel. "Jij hebt het hier zo mooi geregeld – ik wed dat je een bom duiten verdient hier. Dan kun je je ouwe makkers ook wel een biertje aanbieden, vinden jullie niet?"

Zijn makkers vielen hem luidruchtig bij, maar Koen kneep zijn lippen op elkaar en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik werk hier alleen voor de kost."

Maar dat was fout... "Voor de kost?" brulde Jopie aan zijn oor. "Je bedoelt dat je hier gratis eten en drinken krijgt?! O, maar dan...!" De drie kameraden zetten zich pontificaal aan het dichtstbijzijnde tafeltje. "Ober!" Jopie knipte met de vingers in de richting van de kraam. "Drie grote biefstukken, en drie flessen whiskey a.u.b.! Zet maar op de rekening van je fiedelaar."

"Hé, wacht eens even...!" Koen kwam verontwaardigd overeind.

En daar was ook mijnheer Hupkes, die om had moeten lopen om in de tent zelf te komen. "Heren, wat is het probleem?"

"Probleem?" echode Jopie met een uithaal. "Helemaal geen probleem, man! Wij komen gewoon wat eten. Zet het maar op zijn rekening." Hij wees met zijn duim naar Koen, die geïntimideerd wat achteruit schoof – helemaal toen mijnheer Hupkes hem half dreigend, half peilend aankeek.

"Ken jij deze heren?"

Koen schokschouderde verlegen. "Kènnen wel, ja..."

"Heb je ze uitgenodigd op jouw kosten hier te eten?"

Koen schudde zijn hoofd, en ook één van de andere klanten bemoeide zich er nu mee.

"Hij probeerde ze juist weg te sturen."

"Wel." Mijnheer Hupkes wendde zich weer tot hun ongenode gasten. "In dat geval is er blijkbaar een misverstand in het spel. U kunt hier eten op eigen kosten, of u gaat naar buiten. Wat zal het zijn?"

Er werden Koen drie vuile blikken toegezonden, en mopperend en scheldend kwamen de mannen overeind. Koen kreeg nog een onverwachte duw die hem tegen een tafel deed vallen, maar daarmee verdween het drietal naar buiten en keerde de relatieve rust in de tent weer.

Ongelukkigerwijs bleef het daar niet bij. Soortgelijke intermezzo's werden de orde van de dag. Jopie en Manus waren er altijd bij betrokken, en vaak hadden ze nog enkele maats op sleeptouw.

Het was duidelijk dat Koen hun eigenlijke doelwit was – de gevreesde bezoekjes begonnen doorgaans met treiterijen aan zijn adres, waarvan het doel scheen te zijn om hem het spelen onmogelijk te maken.

"Papkindje," kreeg hij dan te horen. "Fiedelflikker. Je voelt je gewoon te goed voor ons, met je fiedelbaantje hier." Toen de mannen echter hardhandig gingen worden in hun pesterijen en Koen een bloedneus sloegen, had mijnheer Hupkes er genoeg van en belde de politie.

Die bleek er voldoende de wind onder te hebben dat het stel zich overdag niet meer in de buurt van de kraam waagde. In plaats daarvan verlegden ze hun praktijken naar de nacht. Blijkbaar hadden ze ontdekt dat Koen daar als nachtwaker in de kraam sliep, en vanaf dat moment deed hij nauwelijks nog een oog dicht. Gerammel aan de deur, gebonk op de wanden, en een stroom aan dreigementen ingeval hij hen nu niet onmiddellijk binnen liet en hen rijkelijk te eten aanbood.

Koen zat in elkaar gedoken op zijn mat – de ganse nacht lang. Door zich doodstil te houden hoopte hij ze in de waan te brengen dat de kraam leeg was. Veel effect scheen het echter niet te hebben – avond aan avond ging het maar door. En hij zat daar maar, in het pikkeduister, met zijn viool tegen zijn borst geklemd. Kon hij maar spelen, die troostende, opbeurende klanken oproepen...

Vijf nachten bracht hij zo door, wachtend en wakend, telkens opschrikkend van de herrieschoppers buiten.

Hij zei echter niets over de nachtelijke problemen tegen mijnheer Hupkes – hij had sterk de indruk dat de man hem verantwoordelijk hield voor de moeilijkheden met Jopie en co, en dat hij hem er bij de minste of geringste verdere herrie uit zou smijten.

De zesde nacht werd het hem echter te gortig. De avond was zoals gewoonlijk kalm begonnen, maar om even voor middernacht sprong hij haast uit zijn vel van schrik van een enorme knal die de achterwand van de kraam deed trillen. Baf! En nog één. Baf! Baf!... Baf!

Wat was dit – een beschieting met keien? Bakstenen? Of kanonskogels?!

"Hé, vuile opschepper! Kom eens naar buiten als je durft!"

Maar Koen verroerde zich niet, en meer kanonskogels of wat het maar waren ploften tegen de kraam. En twee tegen de deur – hij hoorde het hout kraken.

Hij dook in elkaar. Als dit zo doorging, dan braken ze de hele kraam nog af...

Baf! En nog eens: Baf! Gejoel.

Koen aarzelde nog een moment, maar toen krabbelde hij overeind. Met zijn viool in zijn armen zocht hij zich op de tast een weg naar de toonbank. De telefoon. Hij moest bellen; dit kon hij niet over zijn kant laten gaan. Zulke klappen zouden de kraam beslist beschadigen, en hoe moest hij die schade anders aan mijnheer Hupkes verklaren morgenochtend?

Hij vond de telefoon, en toetste bij het vage licht van het schermpje het alarmnummer in.

"Centrale Hulpdienst, zegt u 't maar."

"Ja, hallo..." Koen aarzelde even. "Er zijn hier op de Kerstmarkt op het plein een stel vandalen die proberen de kramen te vernielen. Het lijkt wel of ze er met kanonnen op schieten, zo hard zijn die klappen."

"En waar bevindt u zich precies?" vroeg het meisje.

"In één van de kramen onder vuur. Ik ben hier als nachtwaker, maar dit durf ik alleen niet aan."

"Begrepen. In welke plaats?"

Koen noemde de naam van de stad, en het meisje beloofde het bericht meteen aan de plaatselijke politie door te geven.

Bij de toonbank bleef Koen staan luisteren. Eerst ging de beschieting nog gewoon door, maar toen hoorde hij twee auto's stoppen in de verte, gevolgd door een verhitte maar onverstaanbare discussie. Dan nogmaals slaande autodeuren, en daarna werd het stil.

En toen het stil bleef – vijf minuten, tien minuten, een kwartier – durfde Koen eindelijk weer normaal adem te halen. Hij kon mijnheer Hupkes morgen in elk geval onder ogen komen!

Gelukkig waren daarmee de verstoringen ten einde. Wellicht had de politie Jopie en zijn kornuiten in de cel gestopt; wellicht ook was het ze gewoon verboden zich nog op de Kerstmarkt te vertonen. Maar ze bleven weg, en dat was het voornaamste.

Zo eindigde zijn samenwerking met mijnheer Hupkes toch redelijk positief, en nadat Koen ook de Kerst als bewaker en restjes-opeter in de kraam had doorgebracht, stond hij op de ochtend na Kerst voor het eerst sinds weken weer met zijn viool op straat, vrij om te gaan en te staan waar hij wilde.

* * *

Zijn eerste gang was naar een nabijgelegen groot winkelcentrum. Het was weliswaar nog te vroeg volgens de regels, maar hij had er ongelooflijk behoefte aan om zijn danswijsjes weer vrijuit te kunnen spelen, in plaats van eenzaam in kleermakerszit in een halfdonkere kraam bij nacht.

Hij verdreef de tijd tot het was toegestaan om te spelen met etalage kijken. Het centrum was nog helemaal in Kerstsfeer. Misschien zou hij er beter aan doen om nog Kerstliedjes te spelen? Maar nee. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Zijn vingers tintelden om weer eens ouderwets over de snaren te vliegen. Het publiek moest maar nemen wat het kreeg!

Klokslag tien uur nam hij zijn favoriete stekje hier in beslag, opende zijn koffer, haalde de viool en de strijkstok eruit, en zette de eerste onder zijn kin. Het winkelcentrum was weliswaar nog zo goed als leeg, maar dat maakte niet uit – hij voelde de behoefte om te spelen haast als een fysieke noodzaak.

Hij sloot zijn ogen, en riep de openingstonen van zijn lievelingslied op – het eerste lied dat hij destijds in de bibliotheek gehoord had. De strijkstok op de snaren, en...

Misschien was het omdat hij wekenlang niet voluit had kunnen spelen, maar de sensatie was er meteen: het juichende, dansende publiek tot zover het oog reikte, en achter hem het vrolijke orkest dat hem opzweepte tot vlugger en vlugger spel. Zijn voet tikte de maat, en algauw maakte hij zelf ook de danspassen terwijl hij speelde. Een machtig slotakkoord en...

"Mijnheer... mijnheer!" Een zware hand daalde neer op zijn schouder, en verward keek Koen om – recht in het gezicht van een meer dan imposante veiligheidsbeambte. Hij kromp van schrik in elkaar.

"Voelt u zich wel goed?" Onderzoekende ogen vlogen over zijn gelaat. "U staat toch niet onder de invloed van drugs?"

Koen schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik... ik was alleen..." hakkelde hij.

"Nou?"

Hij schokshouderde verlegen. "Nou ja, een beetje meegezogen in mijn droom..."

Nogmaals die onderzoekende blik. "Hm. Nou. Ik zou het toch maar iets kalmer aan doen, als ik jou was. Je leek wel bezeten!"

Daar liet hij het bij, en met een diepe zucht keek Koen hem na. Jammer dat zijn droom afgekapt was, maar misschien was dat ook beter voor wanneer hij alleen was. Beter zijn ogen open houden dus!

De rest van de dag vloog voorbij. Hij was weer in zijn element, de muziek danste, en hij genoot van het contact met zijn publiek. Eén mevrouw bleeft zelfs even staan praten, en vertelde dat ze zijn vrolijke danswijsjes gemist had!

Zo vergleed de week tussen Kerst en oudjaar met niets dan vrolijkheid en muziek. Het leven was mooi, vond Koen. Hij had misschien wel het heerlijkste jaar van zijn leven achter de rug, en als het aan hem lag, mocht het zo doorgaan. Wellicht zou hij op een dag zelfs zoveel verdienen met zijn muziek, dat hij het zich kon veroorloven een kleine kamer te huren ergens! Een eigen plek – dat leek hem het toppunt van geluk...

Hij besloot voor oudejaarsavond zijn oude kameraden weer eens op te zoeken. Ze waren tenslotte niet allemaal zoals Jopie en Manus, en op oudejaarsavond hadden ze altijd een feestje gebouwd ergens in het centrum. Iedereen probeerde dan wat drank en eten bij te dragen, en dit keer zou het helemaal gezellig worden – hij bracht immers zijn viool!

Veel van zijn oude kameraden had hij nauwelijks gezien dit jaar. Waar hij vroeger constant met ze optrok, had hij dit jaar veelal de eenzaamheid gezocht 's avonds, om ongestoord viool te kunnen spelen. Het zou leuk zijn iedereen weer te zien, en verhalen uit te wisselen.

Hij ontdekte het sjofele groepje algauw, maar de ontvangst was niet wat hij verwacht had.

"Daar heb je die smerige verraaier, die patser met z'n viool..."

Koen zuchtte, en negeerde Jopie. De man stonk naar drank – nu al. Hij wendde zich tot de anderen. "Hé jongens, hoe is-t-'ie?" Hij hield een volle plastic tas op. "Ik heb bier en worstjes meegebracht, en..."

Paco rukte de tas uit zijn hand zonder een woord te zeggen, en inspecteerde de inhoud. En het was Manus die het woord nam. "Jij vuile dikdoener met je viooltje... Werken... riedeltjes spelen in een restaurant, maar je maats nog geen slok gunnen, hè?"

"Maar..."

"En die smerissen, die heb jij toen zeker ook op ons afgestuurd? 't Is fraai, je ouwe maats verlinken!" Hij kwam dreigend overeind, en onwillekeurig deed Koen een stap achteruit. Fout, wist hij meteen.

"Jij akelig misbaksel! Jij onderkruipsel! Vuile smerishaler die je bent!" De scheldwoorden werden hoe langer hoe kleurrijker, en kwamen van meer en meer kanten. Al zijn oude kameraden stonden nu dreigend om hem heen; nog even en hij was ingesloten. Zou hij niet liever...?

Paco was de eerste die naar hem uithaalde, maar hij wist de dreun te ontduiken.

"Luister, ik..."

Nog een dreun die hij maar net wist te ontwijken, en een derde, van Jopie ditmaal. Dit werd vechten, maar...

"Opschepper! Voelt zich te goed voor ons, hè?" Een nieuwe, onverwachtse stoot raakte hem vol op de schouder, en hij wankelde achteruit.

"Verraaier! Overloper! Dikdoener! Fiedelflikker!" Iemand greep zijn vioolkist en Koen bedacht zich niet langer. Tien of twaalf tegen één was geen partij – hij dook onder hun handen door, wist zijn vioolkist los te rukken, en zette het op een lopen.

Zo te horen kwam de hele meute achter hem aan, maar hij gunde zich geen tijd om om te kijken. Het plein over, een straat door, een steegje, een andere straat, weer een zijstraat... Hij had de indruk dat zijn voorsprong wat groter werd, maar verstoppen was waarschijnlijk toch een betere optie. Hij begon om zich heen te kijken naar een geschikte schuilplaats terwijl hij door de vrijwel verlaten straten rende. De rennende voetstappen achtervolgden hem nog steeds.

Daar – een oud herenhuis dat in gebruik was als kantoor. De tuin eromheen was nog grotendeels behouden, inclusief een paar grote coniferen, en met een sprong dook hij in de donkere veiligheid van de dichte takken.

Met diepe ademteugen probeerde hij zijn ademhaling wat onder controle te krijgen. Maar daar waren zijn achtervolgers al. De rennende voetstappen weerkaatsten tegen de gevels – en renden blindelings verder.

Voorzichtig liet Koen zijn adem ontsnappen. Hij besloot hier maar even te blijven; alle kans immers dat ze nog terugkwamen. En inderdaad: niet veel later kwam het troepje mopperend en lawaaiig teruggeslenterd, en passeerde de coniferen bij het herenhuis nogmaals zonder de minste argwaan.

Koen zuchtte eens diep. Het was waar dat hij het afgelopen jaar meestal zelf de eenzaamheid gezocht had. Die viool was alles voor hem, en hij had al snel ontdekt dat de anderen er niet veel van moesten hebben. Maar nu het er op leek dat hij nu echt volledig op zichzelf aangewezen was, miste hij het gezelschap van zijn vroegere kameraden ineens toch.

Nou ja. Hij keek eens naar beneden, naar de vioolkoffer in zijn hand. In elk geval had hij die nog. En, bedacht hij ineens, de mevrouw van de muziekafdeling in de bibliotheek. Hij wist weliswaar niet eens hoe ze heette, maar ze was altijd hartelijk en vriendelijk. In de bibliotheek wist hij zich welkom.

Hij zou er morgen weer eens langsgaan – door zijn baantje was hij er in geen weken geweest. Of zou de bieb gesloten zijn voor nieuwjaarsdag? Overmorgen dan maar.

Maar eerst vanavond. In de verte hoorde hij al vroege vuurwerkknallen. Met die herrie zou niemand er waarschijnlijk bezwaar tegen hebben als hij de nacht verdreef met vioolspelen.

Hij gluurde tussen de takken door. Waren zijn achtervolgers echt weg? Ja. En hij stapte tussen de struiken vandaan naar het kleine paviljoen in het park, om met behulp van zijn viool zijn droom voor een uitgelaten publiek te spelen op te roepen. Dat werd een hele nacht genieten!


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Toen hij twee dagen later echter in de bibliotheek kwam, wachtte hem een onaangename verrassing: zijn vrolijke en vriendelijke muziekbibliothecaresse was nergens te bekennen. In haar plaats zat een zure jongeman achter de muziekbalie, die Koen aankeek alsof hij iets was wat onder een steen vandaan kwam kruipen.

En Koen trok zich schielijk terug. Die man hoefde hij niet te benaderen, dat zag je zo. Was het wel echt de bibliotheekspolicy dat iedereen – lid of geen lid – zoveel muziek mocht luisteren als hij maar wilde? Of was die andere dame misschien bijzonder aardig? Had ze gewoon medelijden met hem gehad? Die knul die er nu zat hoefde hij het niet te vragen; hij zou wel een andere keer terugkomen. Misschien was ze gewoon op vakantie. Of had ze griep of zo. Het kon allemaal.

Hij besloot naar één van de winkelcentra te gaan en daar te spelen.

Maar daar begon de heibel pas goed...

Hij had misschien een uur of twee gespeeld toen hij Jopie en Manus ontwaarde, die druk redenerend in zijn richting liepen zonder hem te zien. Koen voelde hoe zijn spieren zich spanden, maar hij speelde gewoon verder voor het handjevol toehoorders dat om hem heen stond. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken hield hij de twee in de gaten – het had er veel van dat ze inderdaad onbewust doelbewust op hem af kwamen. En toen ze op een paar meter genaderd waren... Een duw voor Manus, een duw voor Jopie, en plotseling brak het tumult los.

De volgende duw wierp Manus in volle vaart temidden van het groepje toehoorders. Hij struikelde over de open vioolkoffer, en Koen wierp in een reflex zijn armen uit om zijn viool te beschermen voordat Manus voluit tegen hem aan viel en ze samen tegen de grond gingen.

Mensen stoven uiteen. Iemand gilde. En daar was Jopie, die eerst een graai deed in de vioolkist, en zich vervolgens plompverloren bovenop Manus liet vallen. Koen kreeg een trap in zijn lenden en een klap op zijn kaak te incasseren, maar zolang hij zijn viool in de ene en zijn strijkstok in de andere hand hield kon hij zich onmogelijk verweren.

Manus haalde net uit voor een tweede kaakslag toen de gealarmeerde veiligheidsmensen het drietal uit elkaar trokken.

"Wat is dat hier? Ophoepelen!" Jopie werd op zijn voeten gezet, Manus werd overeind getrokken, en terwijl Koen zich overeind werkte, bekeek hij bezorgd zijn viool. Er zat een kras op de onderkant, zag hij, maar verder leek hij het overleefd te hebben. Nog steeds zittend trok hij testend de strijkstok over de snaren. Gelukkig – het klonk nog goed.

"Kom op," zei de laatste veiligheidsman ongeduldig. "Jij ook. Spullen pakken en wegwezen."

"Maar ik deed niks!" protesteerde Koen terwijl hij eindelijk overeind kwam. "Ze kwamen ineens...!"

"Niets mee te maken. Wegwezen. Voor vandaag ben je hier uitgespeeld."

Verongelijkt begon Koen zijn viool weg te bergen. Het overgebleven muntgeld in de koffer stopte hij in zijn zak; Jopie had zeker de helft van zijn opbrengsten van die morgen weggegraaid, de rotzak.

De veiligheidsbeambte bracht hem naar de hoofduitgang – het leek wel alsof hij werd opgebracht. En even later stond hij buiten in de miezerregen.

Hij zuchtte, en keek om zich heen. Jopie en Manus waren al in geen velden of wegen meer te bekennen – gelukkig maar.

Hij besloot zijn geluk op het station te gaan beproeven. Niet dat hij echt in de stemming was na die – ja, _aanval_ van zonet, maar de muziek zou hem daar hopelijk wel overheen helpen.

Hij begon er net weer een beetje in te komen toen hij Manus en Jopie de stationshal binnen zag komen. En net als die ochtend in het winkelcentrum kwamen ze druk redenerend recht op hem af.

Koen verstijfde onwillekeurig, maar nu was hij op de situatie bedacht. En toen Manus voorover over de koffer viel, deed Koen snel een stap opzij zodat Manus in het niets viel. Niettemin wist Manus hem in zijn val mee te trekken, en Koen landde onzacht op zijn elleboog.

Opnieuw was het Jopie die de kist snel leeg graaide, maar voordat Koen overeind kon krabbelen kwam er al een spoorwegbeambte aansnellen. "Wat is dat hier?"

"Hij lichtte me beentje!" klaagde Manus, terwijl hij zielig zijn knieën wreef.

"Niet – jij viel tegen mij aan. Expres!" gaf Koen terug.

"Da's niet waar, mijnheer," mengde Jopie zich opvallend beleefd in het gesprek. "Ik zag het met mijn eigen ogen. Die knul hier stak plotseling zijn voet uit en liet die arme man struikelen!"

Zo ging het bakkeleien nog een tijdje door, tot de beambte er schoon genoeg van had en het drietal de toegang tot de stationshal ontzegde.

Opnieuw was Koen de laatste die vertrok omdat hij zijn spullen nog in moest pakken. Maar ondertussen piekerde hij. Was het toeval? Of waren Jopie en Manus er echt op uit om hem het spelen onmogelijk te maken?

Hij besloot het in één van de andere winkelcentra te proberen. Maar ook daar herhaalde het liedje zich, en in de dagen die volgden leek het wel of Jopie en Manus een op hem afgestemde radar hadden. Waar hij ook speelde, binnen een paar uur doken die twee kwelgeesten op om de boel te verzieken, en binnen twee weken was hij van al zijn speelstekken weggestuurd – ofwel voorlopig, ofwel voorgoed. Eén keer hadden ze hem zelfs aangevallen toen hij op een droge dag in een winkelstraat speelde – die keer had hij in elk geval het genoegen gesmaakt de vioolkoffer dicht te schoppen net toen Jopie zijn graaiende hand erin stak. Hij had gebruld!

Het was een goed gevoel geweest, maar ook daar had de politie hem weggestuurd. Zoals één van de veiligheidsmensen eerlijkheidshalve had gezegd: "Je bent misschien niet de veroorzaker van de problemen, maar je trekt de problemen wel aan. En dat kunnen we hier niet gebruiken." Het was niet eerlijk...

Hij had nog een paar keer zijn heil gezocht in de bibliotheek. Waar zijn viool zo lang zijn emotionele uitlaat was geweest, gaf het spelen hem nu, vanwege de constante vrees voor het opduiken van Jopie en Manus, alleen maar spanning. Hopelijk was muziek luisteren nog wel ontspannend.

Alleen was de vriendelijke bibliothecaresse nog altijd niet terug, en haar vervanger keek iedere keer zuurder zodra hij Koen zag. Die man durfde hij niets te vragen...

Zodoende zwierf hij wat doelloos door de stad, hier en daar eens een tijdje spelend wanneer het weer het toeliet, maar nooit langer dan een half uur – hij wilde als het even kon voorkomen dat Jopie en Manus hem weer betrapten. Zijn inkomsten kelderden evenredig, en plotseling was eten en drinken weer een schaars goed.

De nachten bracht hij door op soortgelijke wijze: op afgelegen plaatsen, en nooit tweemaal achtereen op dezelfde plek. Het was 's nachts dat hij aan zijn onstuitbare drang tot spelen toegaf – maar altijd zacht en ingetogen, zodat niemand het hoorde.

Maar na een aantal weken zo in opperste staat van paraatheid geleefd te hebben, en vrijwel zonder uitlaat, had hij het gevoel dat hij zou knappen als hij niet heel gauw behoorlijk kon spelen. En hij zocht en vond een eenzaam bushokje aan een doorgaande weg door een industrieterrein. Hier zou hij 's avonds niemand storen. Hier kon hij _eindelijk_...

Hij zette zich op het koude bankje en haalde zijn viool tevoorschijn. De strijkstok werd zorgvuldig geharst en toen...

Hij speelde zoals hij nog nooit gespeeld had. Al zijn frustratie van de laatste weken uitte zich in de snelste en vurigste nummers van het vrolijke orkest van de cd's; al zijn verlangen naar het geluksgevoel van vorig jaar in een paar van de prachtige rustiger melodieën die hij van hen had opgepikt. Het orkest speelde mee in zijn hoofd; hij voelde hen vaag achter zich, en voor hem was de uitgelaten menigte – klappend, juichend, dansend. En hij danste en wervelde mee, daar in dat afgelegen bushokje op het industrieterrein.

Langzaam voelde hij de spanning uit zich wegtrekken, en uiteindelijk, na een glorieus slot, opende hij zijn ogen om zich uitgeput op het bankje van het bushokje te laten zakken – en bevroor in zijn beweging.

Hij had publiek.

Tegen de zijwand van het bushokje geleund stond een man. Hij leek volkomen op zijn gemak, en applaudisseerde even waarderend.

Koen richtte zich schutterig weer op. Hij voelde dat hij een kleur kreeg.

"Dat was werkelijk heel erg goed," zei de man. "Echt bijzonder goed. Je speelt zeker al lang?"

Koen keek verlegen naar de grond. "Een jaar ongeveer," mompelde hij.

De man keek hooglijk verrast. "Een jaar pas? En van wie heb je les?"

Koen haalde zijn schouders op. "Van niemand eigenlijk. Mijn opa heeft me toen ik klein was de beginselen geleerd. Hij speelde ook. Maar nadat hij gestorven was..." Hij keek eens naar de viool in zijn hand. "Deze heb ik bij het grofvuil gevonden vorig jaar. Ik..." Hij aarzelde even. "Ik denk dat het een toverviool is, want algauw kon ik alles spelen wat ik me van mijn opa herinnerde. En daarna heb ik mijn repertoire uitgebreid door te luisteren naar cd's in de bieb. Ik hoor hun muziek in mijn hoofd, en ik speel gewoon mee. Dankzij die viool gaat het vanzelf." Schuchter keek hij de man aan. Hij leek zeer geïnteresseerd, en Koen verklaarde ongevraagd: "Ik probeer mijn brood te verdienen als straatmuzikant. Vorig jaar ging het fantastisch – ongelooflijk gewoon. Maar nu..."

De man trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Hoezo? Vertel eens." Hij zette zich op het koude bankje, en als vanzelf volgde Koen zijn voorbeeld. Er ging iets vertrouwds van de man uit. Koen kon er niet goed zijn vinger op leggen, maar het was net alsof hij hem al jaren kende. En het was dan ook volkomen natuurlijk om hem het hele verhaal te vertellen: van zijn succes en geluksgevoel van vorig jaar, tot de huidige treiterijen van zijn oude kameraden, die ervoor gezorgd hadden dat hij nu nergens meer vrijuit kon spelen.

"Ik denk er eerlijk gezegd over om naar een andere stad te gaan," eindigde hij mismoedig zijn verhaal. "Hier mag ik nergens meer spelen. Kàn ik eigenlijk nergens meer spelen. En als dakloze maakt het weinig uit in welke stad je zit. Maar als ze me in die nieuwe stad direct al als straatmuzikant leren kennen, blijft die jaloezie misschien achterwege." Hij slaakte een zucht. "Dat hoop ik ten minste."

De man knikte bedachtzaam. "Je zou het ook bij een orkest kunnen proberen," stelde hij voor.

Koen lachte maar wat.

"Ik heb een orkest."

"Wat?"

"Ik heb een orkest," herhaalde de man kalm. "Ik ben violist van beroep, en ik heb mijn eigen orkest."

Koen meende pretlichtjes in de ogen van de man te zien, maar hij leek desondanks volkomen serieus. "U bedoelt...?"

"Ja." De man ging nu energiek rechtop zitten. "Wat jij me hier vanavond hebt laten horen was de meest grandioze auditie die ik ooit heb meegemaakt. Jij hebt talent, jongen – groot talent! En als jij bereid bent keihard te werken, dan ben ik bereid in jou te investeren."

Koen wist niet wat hij hoorde. "Bedoelt u... in uw orkest spelen?"

"Ja, dat bedoel ik. Niet meteen natuurlijk – je techniek moet wat bijgeschaafd worden, maar dat zal zo'n probleem niet zijn. Maar je speelt goed genoeg om al meteen volledig met de repetities mee te kunnen doen, en als je hard werkt, kun je volgend seizoen misschien al mee op tournee. En ik zou je in deeltijd naar het conservatorium willen sturen, zodat... Wat voor opleiding heb je eigenlijk?"

Koen haalde zijn schouders op. "Mavo, niet afgemaakt."

"O. Nou ja, dat regelen we wel. Maar wat denk je – zou je daar wat voor voelen?"

Koen keek hem onzeker aan. "Meent u dat echt? Dat ik in uw orkest mag spelen en zo?"

De man lachte even, en legde een bemoedigende hand op zijn schouder. "Dat meen ik echt. Wanneer kun je beginnen?"

Een plotselinge lach deed Koens gezicht oplichten. "Wat mij betreft nu meteen!"

"Mooi. Wat zou je er dan van zeggen om meteen maar mee naar het hotel te komen en... nee, wacht eens... Je zei dat je behoorlijk bekend was hier in de stad, niet?"

Koen schokschouderde wat. "Nou ja, bekend..."

"Maar je bent een vertrouwde verschijning voor de mensen hier."

"Ja, dat wel, denk ik," moest Koen toegeven.

"En wij hebben morgenavond ons tweede concert hier, in de Olympiahal. Wat zou je zeggen van een gastoptreden, als solist?"

"Als solist? Ik?!"

"Ja. Samen met het orkest. Jij mag kiezen wat je wilt spelen."

"Maar..." Koen slikte. "Dat kan toch niet? Ik heb nog nooit met ze samen gespeeld!"

"O jawel, dat heb je wel." De man legde een vaderlijke arm om zijn schouders. "Die cd's waar je het over had, waarvan de muziek in je hoofd klinkt als je speelt – dat zijn de cd's van mijn orkest. Dat hoorde ik meteen."

* * *

Pas tegen de tijd dat ze bij het hotel kwamen begon Koen van zijn verrassing te bekomen. Geen wonder dat de man hem bekend voorgekomen was – van de plaatjes op de cd's natuurlijk! Hij zag er anders uit in een warm winterjack en met een bril, maar nu hij het wist kon hij zich nauwelijks voorstellen dat hij hem niet meteen herkend had.

De hotellobby was warm en behaaglijk, maar ze waren nog niet binnen of een jonge man kwam geagiteerd op hen toelopen. "Weet je verdorie wel hoe laat het is? Waar ben je in vredesnaam geweest? We begonnen er serieus over te denken een zoekactie op touw te zetten!"

De man (Koen wist nu dat hij Mathieu Rhijnbach moest heten) was niet van zijn stuk gebracht. "Ik heb ons een nieuwe violist gevonden. Rick, dit is... Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" brak hij de introductie af.

"Koen Verstraten."

"Ah. Rick, dit is Koen Verstraten, een zeer talentvol violist die bij ons komt spelen. Koen, dit is Rick, mijn zoon en manager."

De twee schudden elkaar de hand. Rick leek hem even te taxeren, maar wendde zich toen weer naar zijn vader. "Maar dit is geen stijl, hè? Je ging alleen even een frisse neus halen, en dan kom je twee uur later pas terug!"

Mathieu haalde onbezorgd zijn schouders op. "Ik ben er nu toch? Ik hoorde vioolspel, dus ik ging even kijken. En ik vond hem." Hij wendde zich naar de receptioniste. "Deze jongeman heeft ook een kamer nodig. Hij hoort nu bij onze groep."

"O nee," zei Rick. "Jij gaat _nu_ naar je kamer en naar bed. Het wordt weer een lange dag morgen. Ik zal wel zorgen dat je nieuwe protégé behoorlijk geïnstalleerd wordt."

Mathieu grijnsde naar Koen. "Je hoort het: ik zit goed onder de plak hier. Welterusten dus maar. Ik zie je morgenochtend wel. Het ontbijt is om negen uur, dan stel ik je gelijk aan de rest voor."

Daarmee, en met nog een schouderklopje voor zijn zoon, verdween hij in de lift.

Het organiseren van een kamer voor Koen was een kwestie van een paar minuten, en daarna leidde Rick hem naar de lift. "Nou ben ik toch benieuwd," zei hij zacht. "Waar heeft mijn vader je in vredesnaam gevonden? We zitten hier midden op een industrieterrein!"

Koen vertelde dus in telegramstijl wat hij die avond aan Mathieu verteld had, en Rick knikte.

"Je moet wel een diepe indruk op hem gemaakt hebben. Ik ben benieuwd je te horen spelen." Hij opende de deur van Koens hotelkamer en liet hem voorgaan. "Heb je een pyjama of zo?"

Koen schudde aarzelend zijn hoofd. "Dit is alles wat ik heb," zei hij met een vaag gebaar naar zijn vioolkist en de kleren die hij aan had.

"Wacht maar even." Rick verdween, en kwam na een paar minuten terug met een stapeltje textiel. "Je mag dit wel even lenen; ik schat dat we ongeveer dezelfde maat hebben, dus dat zal wel gaan. Dan laten we jouw kleren hier morgen in het hotel gewoon wassen, en als jij je dan even stevig doucht morgen en dit aantrekt, dan kom je je nieuwe collega's ten minste schoon onder ogen." Zijn knipoogje van verstandhouding haalde de angel volledig uit zijn woorden; het leek wel alsof hij het de normaalste zaak van de wereld vond dat zijn vader om half twee 's nachts met een dakloze violist kwam aanzetten.

Koen bedankte hem verlegen, en nadat Rick hem goedenacht had gewenst, keek hij verbijsterd rond in de luxueuze hotelkamer. Droomde hij soms?

Hij kneep in zijn arm. Hard. Maar nee, hij sliep niet. Hij, Koen Verstraten, was klaarwakker, en stond in een luxueuze hotelkamer. Wie had dat ooit kunnen denken!

Hij legde het stapeltje kleren van Rick even op het bed. Een bed. Een echt bed, met lakens en dekens en maar liefst twéé kussens... Hij kon zich nauwelijks herinneren wanneer hij voor het laatst überhaupt in een bed geslapen had, en dit...!

Hij streek over de gladde, strak getrokken lakens. Het moest heerlijk zijn om in een echt bed te liggen. Maar vooralsnog was hij veel te opgewonden om aan slapen te kunnen denken. Dat bed moest maar even wachten; eerst ging hij de rest van de kamer verkennen.

Er was een gemakkelijke stoel, en een tafeltje met plastic bloemen en koffiegerei erop. Een televisie hing hoog aan de muur, maar televisie kijken kon ook wel tot later wachten. Tegen de verre muur was een grote lege kast, maar waar ging die andere deur naar toe?

Voorzichtig duwde hij de klink omlaag en de deur kierde open. Het was een droom van een badkamer – een verwarmde badkamer zelfs – met een douche en een wastafel en een toilet en alles... Verbijsterd staarde hij om zich heen. Was het werkelijk Koen Verstraten die hier stond?

Hij keek eens in de spiegel. En omlaag naar zijn toch verre van schone kleren. Hij hoorde hier niet, in deze luxe. Maar nu hij hier toch was...

Hij keek om naar de ruime douchecel. Wat lette hem eigenlijk om nu te douchen? Dan kon hij straks in elk geval schoon in dat schone bed kruipen. Want om half vuil en stinkend in dat schitterend schone bed te kruipen, dat ging toch eigenlijk niet.

Hij begon zijn kleren af te stropen. De schamele bezittingen die hij in zijn zakken had legde hij even op de tafel in de kamer, en een paar minuten later stond hij onder een stevige warme straal. Het was zalig... Eerst stond hij eigenlijk alleen maar te genieten, maar na een tijdje ontdekte hij de zeep en de shampoo met de complimenten van het hotel. Blijkbaar mocht je dat zomaar pakken. Koen bediende zich er kwistig van, en toen hij na ruim een uur eindelijk onder de douche vandaan kwam was hij schoner dan hij in jaren geweest was.

Nu kon hij in ieder geval zonder de minste gewetensbezwaren in dat bed kruipen. Het lag heerlijk inderdaad, en hij koesterde zich in de warmte van de dekens.

Maar van slapen kwam niet veel. Koen was sowieso gewend aan weinig slaap, maar nu was er wel heel veel om over na te denken. Had Mathieu Rhijnbach, de leidende violist van het vrolijke orkest, hem echt uitgenodigd in dat orkest te komen spelen?! Het leek te waanzinnig voor woorden, maar hier lag hij in een zacht bed in een luxueuze hotelkamer, en elders in dit hotel sliep mijnheer Rhijnbach zelf. En morgen zou hij hem aan de rest van het orkest voorstellen. En morgenavond moest hij... mocht hij een solo spelen in hun concert. Lieve hemel... was hij nog wel Koen Verstraten? Of was hij veranderd in iemand anders?

* * *

De volgende morgen om negen uur verscheen een verlegen en onzekere Koen – schoongewassen en in Ricks kleren – in de deur van de ontbijtzaal. Gelukkig zag Mathieu hem meteen, en wenkte hem. (Hij had het dus toch niet gedroomd – Mathieu wilde hem echt in zijn orkest hebben!)

Mathieu stond meteen ook maar op en tikte tegen zijn glas. "Dames en heren, mag ik even jullie aandacht."

Het gepraat verstomde, en iedereen keek nieuwsgierig naar Mathieu en de onbekende jongen naast hem.

"Dames en heren," begon Mathieu weer terwijl hij een arm om Koens schouders legde. "Mag ik even voorstellen: Koen Verstraten, een begaafd straatmuzikant hier uit de stad. Hij is met onmiddellijke ingang tot ons orkest toegetreden als violist, en als het een beetje meezit draait hij volgend seizoen volledig mee. Voorlopig speelt hij een solo in ons concert vanavond, maar daar hebben we het straks nog wel over. Ik zou zeggen, stel je in de loop van de dag even aan hem voor, dan weet die jongen ten minste met wie hij straks op het podium staat."

Er klonk een waarderend applaus, en sommigen kwamen zich direct al aan hem voorstellen. Koen hoorde namen en vergat ze meteen weer – helemaal toen Mathieu hem meetroonde naar het ontbijtbuffet. Zoiets had hij nog nooit gezien: eieren in alle mogelijke vormen, gebakken spek, worstjes, allerlei verschillende soorten brood, fruit, yoghurt, muesli, en nog een stel onbekende heerlijkheden die hij niet direct thuis kon brengen... Hij wist gewoon niet waarmee hij moest beginnen!

Toen hij met een bord vol weer bij Rick en Mathieu aan tafel schoof, pakte de laatste de draad van hun gesprek gisteravond weer op. "Dat was ik trouwens nog vergeten te vragen: je hebt er toch geen bezwaar tegen, hoop ik, om naar het zuiden van het land te verhuizen?"

Koen schudde zijn hoofd. "Als dakloze maakt het niet veel uit waar je woont."

Maar daar wilde Mathieu niet van horen. "Als jij bij mij in het orkest komt spelen, heb je behoorlijke woonruimte nodig. We zullen zo gauw mogelijk een appartement voor je regelen. Rick, bel jij straks even naar het hoofdkantoor, dan kunnen ze vast gaan uitkijken."

"Maar..." Koen slikte paniekerig een hap weg. "Ik heb geen geld voor zoiets!"

"De eerste maand betaal ik," stelde Mathieu hem gerust. "Vanaf volgende maand krijg je salaris en dan is het je eigen verantwoording."

"Salaris?" echode Koen verrast.

"Ja, wat dacht je dan? Je komt toch bij me in dienst als full-time professioneel violist? Daar mag je wel salaris voor verwachten, dunkt me."

Koen knipperde even met zijn ogen. Dat klonk wel heel erg... ja, professioneel.

Maar Mathieu ging al verder. "Ik wil dat je bij alle repetities aanwezig bent, en verder wil ik een privéleraar voor je aanstellen. Die kan je dan helpen je techniek wat bij te schaven, en die kan je ook verder klaarstomen voor het conservatorium. Als je hard werkt en de vorderingen maakt die ik verwacht, dan kun je volgend seizoen al volledig meedraaien met tournees en alles, en doe je daarnaast het conservatorium in deeltijd." Hij knikte Koen toe. "Het wordt kei- en keihard werken, jongen, maar ik heb de indruk dat je het wel aankunt."

Koen slikte. "Ik zal mijn best doen," beloofde hij hees. "Echt!"

En Mathieu glimlachte. "Zo mag ik het horen."

* * *

De dag vloog voorbij. Nadat Guusje de kleedster zijn maten had genomen om een rokkostuum te regelen en Mathieu haar meteen opdroeg op zijn kosten wat gewone kleren voor Koen te kopen zodat hij wat meer had dan zijn eigen afgedragen spullen, werd Koen meegetroond naar Mathieus kamer 'om te studeren', zoals hij zei. Eerst werd Koens viool tot in de perfectie gestemd, en daarna speelden ze samen urenlang, waarbij Mathieus tips en aanwijzingen door Koen gretig werden opgepikt.

In overleg kozen ze uiteindelijk een lied in zigeunerstijl voor Koens solo die avond: _Die Juliska aus Budapest_. Het was één van Koens favorieten, en met zijn afwisselend melancholieke en opzwepend snelle tempo volgens Mathieu de perfecte keus om zijn talent tot zijn recht te laten komen.

Na de lunch (een luxe op zich voor Koen) werd hij door zijn mannelijke tafelgenoten meegenomen naar de biljartkamer van het hotel, waar de kennismaking onder een niet bijzonder serieus partijtje biljart werd voortgezet. En om drie uur was het verzamelen in de lobby van het hotel, om met de eigen bus van het orkest naar de Olympiahal te rijden.

Koen kende de hal wel, maar hij was er nooit binnen geweest. Het bleek gigantisch te zijn, met een groot podium, en stoelen zover het oog reikte.

"Ruim twaalfduizend plaatsen, zo goed als uitverkocht," vertelde Rick hem terloops.

Twaalfduizend... Twaalfduizend plaatsen betekende twaalfduizend mensen. Hij zou hier vanavond voor _twaalfduizend_ mensen spelen, en te oordelen naar Ricks nonchalance was dat een heel gewoon publiek voor dit orkest. Lieve hemel... zou die droom van het spelen voor een uitgelaten dansende menigte vanavond misschien bewaarheid worden? Hij durfde het nauwelijks te geloven...

Ondertussen had Mathieu hem naar een stoel op de voorste rij in de zaal gedirigeerd, met de opdracht alleen te kijken en te luisteren, en zoveel mogelijk te leren. En daarmee ving de soundcheck alias generale repetitie aan.

Koen keek en luisterde geboeid. Het orkest speelde werkelijk fantastisch, met vuur en enthousiasme – net als op de cd's. En desondanks vonden ze steeds tijd voor een grapje hier en daar, en af en toe rolden de lachsalvo's over het podium. Ze hadden er echt plezier in, dat zag je zo.

Uiteindelijk riep Mathieu Koen op de bühne – zijn nummer zou pas diep in de tweede helft zijn. "Ik kondig je aan, en zodra je je naam hoort kom je vanuit de coulissen naar mij toe. En probeer te glimlachen, dat is belangrijk!"

Koen knikte.

"Zodra je mij bereikt hebt, keer je je naar het publiek en neem je je applaus in ontvangst. En..."

"Hoe? Met een buiging?" wilde Koen weten.

"Ja, waarom niet. Goed, je komt dus overeind uit je buiging, je brengt je viool in de aanslag, en dan kijk je naar mij voor de inzet, net als we vanochtend geoefend hebben. Okay?"

"Okay," knikte Koen.

Ze oefenden zijn opkomen even, en daarna het lied meerdere keren, tot Mathieu er zeker van was dat de gang van zaken er bij iedereen goed inzat. "Jij bent de solist, dus jij bepaalt het tempo," zei hij nog tegen Koen. "Wij volgen jouw voorbeeld, maar zorg wel dat je mij in de gaten houdt, al is het maar vanuit je ooghoeken. En voor de rest speel je maar net alsof je op een plein of in een park staat. Maak er maar een beetje een show van; dat vinden de mensen alleen maar leuk."

Koen grinnikte verlegen. Hij voelde zich vreemd houterig nu hij die 'show' als repetitie moest opvoeren hier voor het oog van zijn toekomstige collega's. Hopelijk zou het makkelijker zijn met het publiek vanavond. Twaalfduizend man...

Na de repetitie was er weer een gezamenlijke maaltijd (Koen had nog helemaal geen trek; hij kon zich niet herinneren ooit zoveel gegeten te hebben op een dag), en daarna werd hij onder handen genomen door een dame van de make-up. In overleg met Mathieu, die overal een stem in scheen te hebben, werd zijn baard teruggebracht tot een bescheiden ringbaardje. Het was even wennen, maar het stond hem verdraaid goed, vond hij zelf. Zijn lange sluike pieken werden behandeld met een soort mousse en een föhn, waardoor zijn haar meer volume leek te krijgen, en tenslotte werd hij nog lichtjes opgemaakt. En Koen was verbijsterd te ontdekken hoe goed hij er eigenlijk uit kon zien... helemaal toen hij zijn gehuurde rokkostuum aan had! Hij was niet van de spiegel weg te slaan, en zijn biljartmaatjes van die middag plaagden hem goedmoedig met zijn nieuwverworven ijdelheid.

Het concert zelf was een belevenis. Hij kon het volgen op de monitor in de kleedkamer, en het was overduidelijk dat zowel het publiek als het orkest genoten.

In de pauze werd ook hij betrokken bij het stemmen van de instrumenten, en halverwege de tweede helft kwam iemand hem halen: "Het is bijna zover. Je moet zo op."

Koen haalde eens diep adem, en nam zijn viool en zijn strijkstok. Nu ging het gebeuren...

Hij volgde zijn aanzegger naar de zijcoulissen, en bleef geboeid staan luisteren. Het orkest was nog midden in een ander nummer. Hij kende het wel, en automatisch bewogen zijn vingers mee. Nog even...

Applaus klaterde op toen het nummer gloedvol beëindigd was. En toen het eindelijk afzakte, hoorde hij Mathieus stem.

"Hebt u weleens een echte parel gevonden? Totaal onverwacht, zonder dat je ernaar op zoek was? Nee? Nou, dat gebeurde mij gisteravond. Ik ging nog even een ommetje maken voor ik naar bed ging, en weet u wat ik vond? Een fantastisch violist, zomaar op straat! Een violist zó begenadigd, dat ik ter plekke besloot: die wil ik in mijn orkest hebben!

"Gelukkig voor mij had hij daar wel oren naar; dat bespaarde ons in elk geval lange onderhandelingen. Dus als we hier weer eens optreden, zult u hem hier achter mij in het orkest zien zitten. Want echt, deze jongen kan weliswaar geen noot lezen, maar hij speelt de sterren van de hemel, puur op zijn gehoor. En ik ben er dan ook ongelooflijk trots op dat hij besloten heeft zich bij ons aan te sluiten. Morgen vertrekt hij met ons naar het zuiden van het land, maar vanavond speelt hij nog één keer ten afscheid voor u hier. Dames en heren, geef hem een enorm applaus: uw eigen straatmuzikant – Koen Verstraten!"

In de coulissen moest Koen even met zijn ogen knipperen. Was dat werkelijk hoe Mathieu over hem dacht? Dat hij er trots op was – ongelooflijk trots zelfs – dat hij, Koen, bij hem in het orkest kwam spelen? Om eerlijk te zijn had hij zich een liefdadigheidsgeval gevoeld, maar als dit waar was...

Een zacht duwtje van de stage manager herinnerde hem eraan dat hij het podium op moest. En met een plotselinge, nooit gekende zelfverzekerdheid stapte hij tussen de coulissen vandaan en liep fier rechtop naar Mathieu.

Mathieu straalde hem letterlijk toe, en zoals ze geoefend hadden die middag keerde Koen zich naar de zaal en boog de zwierige buiging die hij het afgelopen jaar gebruikt had.

Maar toen hij overeind kwam, bleven zijn ogen haken aan een vrouw op de eerste rij. Een kleine dame van middelbare leeftijd, met een rode trui.

Ze herkende hem op hetzelfde ogenblik. Haar mond viel half open; ze zag eruit alsof ze haar ogen niet kon geloven.

Koen schonk zijn muziekbibliothecaresse zijn dankbaarste glimlach, en in een opwelling voegde hij er een galant kushandje aan toe.

Ineens klapte ze als bezeten, en zonder haar ogen van hem af te wenden boog ze zich naar haar buurvrouw om haar deelgenoot te maken van haar verrassing.

Nog één keer knikte hij haar toe, maar aangezien het applaus als geheel toch begon te luwen, wendde hij zich naar Mathieu en zette zijn viool aan zijn schouder.

Mathieu keek hem met één wenkbrauw opgetrokken vragend aan, maar zei niets. In plaats daarvan gaf hij nauwelijks merkbaar de maat aan met zijn strijkstok, en bij een even onopvallende knik zetten Koen en het orkest samen in. Het klonk goed, hoorde Koen meteen.

Hij vestigde zijn ogen op zijn vriendin van de bibliotheek. Haar ogen lieten hem niet los; ze leek zelfs even een traantje weg te pinken.

Maar toen het snelle gedeelte aanbrak, hoorde hij in gedachten weer Mathieus raad. " _Speel maar net alsof je op een plein of in een park staat. Maak er maar een beetje een show van."_ En aangezien hij toch onmogelijk stil kon staan bij dat snelle stuk, dartelde hij uitgelaten in het rond, boog speels voor één van de vrouwelijke violistes, zweepte het publiek op tot meedansen door zelf het goede voorbeeld te geven op de rand van het podium, en kreeg de lachers op zijn hand met zijn expressieve mimiek toen hij zich in de melodielijn vergiste en even een andere kant op wilde dan het orkest. Het publiek genoot – ze lachten en dansten en zongen mee. Mathieu stond ook te lachen terwijl hij speelde, en ook het orkest achter hem bubbelde van bepaald niet ingehouden pret.

Het applaus was stormachtig. Een staande ovatie van twaalfduizend man – het was de droom die zijn toverviool ooit had opgeroepen, en die nu uitkwam. Koen straalde gewoon. Hij boog diep, en ging af tussen de coulissen.

Maar zoals ze gerepeteerd hadden riep Mathieu hem onmiddellijk terug, en na nog een diepe buiging van Koen zetten ze samen, gevolgd door het orkest, het laatste, vlugste deel van het lied nog eens in. Het publiek klapte en sprong uitgelaten mee, al beperkte Koen zich nu (dit keer samen met Mathieu) tot wat kleinere danspassen.

Met een zwierige uithaal van alle strijkstokken werd het lied voor de tweede keer beëindigd, en opnieuw moest Koen het daverend applaus in ontvangst nemen. Hij zag hoe de muziekbibliothecaresse op en neer hupte van enthousiasme bij haar klappen, en ze leek een paar keer 'bravo' te roepen. Hij lachte haar nog eens toe, en ze lachte uitgelaten terug.

Nog een laatste buiging, en toen beduidde Mathieu met een hoofdknik dat hij nu definitief het podium af moest. Heerlijk, onder het nog naklaterend applaus.

En Koen wist het zeker – hij had zijn bestemming gevonden. Dit wilde hij de rest van zijn leven doen!


	4. Epiloog

.

Epiloog

.

Net als alle sprookjes is ook dit verhaal eens, lang geleden in een ver, ver land gebeurd.

En hoe het verder ging?

Koen ontwikkelde zich nog sneller dan Mathieu verwacht had, en al bij de traditionele zomerse concertreeks in hun thuisstad maakte hij zijn officiële debuut in het orkest. Daarnaast studeerde hij uiteindelijk (met vele onderbrekingen voor tournees over de hele wereld) cum laude af aan het conservatorium. Mathieus vertrouwen in hem werd dus zeker niet beschaamd.

Niettemin bleef Koen ervan overtuigd dat de viool die hij ooit bij het grofvuil gevonden had een heel speciale viool was. Een toverviool die zijn vingers leidde en hem vlug de nieuwe melodieën deed vinden. Jarenlang weigerde hij pertinent een andere viool te proberen – tot op één van hun wereldreizen twee van de containers met instrumenten door de douane voor extra onderzoek werden vastgehouden. In allerijl werden er ter plaatse instrumenten geleend en gehuurd voor het concert die avond – en ja, toen moest hij wel... En ontdekte dat deze geleende viool weliswaar anders aanvoelde, maar dat hij er na een paar minuten net zo goed op speelde als op zijn eigen toverviool. Al kon hij natuurlijk altijd volhouden dat er wel degelijk toverij in het spel was geweest zoals hij aanvankelijk had leren spelen.

Met kind noch kraai op de wereld werd het orkest eigenlijk tot zijn familie. (Maar zo voelde het naar hun eigen zeggen voor alle orkestleden.) Hij werd er op een dag ook halsoverkop verliefd op een nieuwe collega: Mirjam van het koor. Gelukkig bleek het na verloop van tijd wederzijds, en na een paar jaar intensieve verkering trouwden ze en zetten twee kinderen op de wereld.

De eerstvolgende keer dat het orkest weer in Koens geboortestad speelde, nam Koen de kans waar om de bibliotheek te bezoeken. Hij vond er wat hij zocht: de bibliothecaresse van de muziekafdeling straalde toen ze hem (nu gladgeschoren, maar nog altijd met zijn lange pieken) herkende, en ze bleven de verdere middag tussen de bedrijven door praten tot Koen hoognodig weg moest om op tijd te zijn voor de soundcheck.

Natuurlijk had ze als groot fan van Mathieu Rhijnbach al kaarten voor die avond, maar vanaf die keer zorgde Koen ervoor dat ze altijd de beste plaatsen had, en een VIP kaart erbij, zodat ze hem na afloop achter de schermen kon opzoeken. Mevrouw Juultje van Buren was in de wolken, en helemaal in de zevende hemel toen hij zijn dochter naar haar noemde.

Zo beleefde Koen vele gelukkige en relatief zorgeloze jaren als vader, echtgenoot en violist in het vrolijkste en misschien wel beroemdste orkest ter wereld.

Tot er op een morgen bericht kwam. Of iedereen die middag om twee uur maar naar de studio wilde komen.

Ze waren net twee dagen terug van een succesvol tournee in Australië en Nieuw-Zeeland, en de repetities voor de komende tournee naar de Verenigde Staten zouden maandag pas beginnen. Maar Mathieu had wel vaker plotselinge invallen die hij dan op staande voet wilde uitvoeren, dus niemand zocht er iets achter.

Maar het was Rick, niet Mathieu, die de orkestleden begroette. Een bleke, teruggetrokken Rick, waardoor de gewone gezellige sfeer onmiddellijk omsloeg in bange afwachting. Was er iets met Mathieu soms? Hij mocht dan een vitale baas zijn, nog even enthousiast en visionair als dertig, veertig jaar geleden, maar hij was natuurlijk wel, wat... zevenentachtig?

Toen iedereen zat en een ongemakkelijke stilte neerdaalde, stapte Rick naar voren en schraapte zijn keel. "Mijn vader... Mathieu is vannacht in zijn slaap overleden," zei hij zacht.

Je hoorde mensen naar adem happen, en Rick liet hen even tijd om het nieuws te laten bezinken. Sommigen kwamen naar voren om hem te omhelzen en condoleances aan te bieden. Anderen zochten troost bij elkaar, trachtten hun ontreddering te maskeren met een stoïcijnse blik, of lieten hun tranen de vrije loop in een hoekje alleen. Mathieu was zodanig de spil van hun bestaan – het was een schok te leren dat hij niet meer in hun midden was. Nooit meer in hun midden zou zijn.

En uiteindelijk kwam de vraag die – al was het maar op de achtergrond – in ieders gedachten speelde. "Wat nu?"

Rick haalde eens diep adem; plotseling voelde hij aller ogen weer op zich gericht. "Mijn... Mathieu is de ziel van dit bedrijf. Zonder hem ben ik bang dat het weinig zin heeft om door te gaan. We zullen de nog geplande concerten moeten afzeggen, en voor de rest..." Hij maakte een hulpeloos gebaar. "Ik vrees dat dit gewoon het einde is."

Daar was iedereen toch even stil van. Niet alleen hun grote vriend, hun voorbeeld en vaderfiguur verliezen, maar hun hele orkestfamilie erbij? De familie met wie ze zich zo verbonden voelden – voor sommigen zelfs meer dan met hun eigen familie? Die familie waarmee ze zoveel plezier hadden gehad, die familie die elkaar muzikaal zo perfect aanvoelde... Voorbij?

Maar Rick had wel gelijk natuurlijk. Mathieu was het hart van hun orkest. Wat waren ze zonder hem?

"Maar kunnen we niet..." begon Marije, één van de jongere violistes aarzelend. "Ik begrijp dat we de tournees af moeten zeggen, maar de jaarlijkse concertreeks hier in de stad – zou dat niet nog één keer kunnen doorgaan op de één of andere manier? Om het publiek ook de kans te geven afscheid te nemen?"

"We zijn zo goed op elkaar ingespeeld – dat moet kunnen," vond ook Sabine de pianiste.

Maar Henk, die in veel opzichten Mathieus rechterhand was geweest, schudde zijn hoofd. "We zijn goed, maar iemand moet leiding geven. Tempo en inzetten aangeven en zo."

"Als we spelen, moeten we het goed doen," viel de jonge Joakim hem bij.

"Maar Henk, jij kunt de inzetten en zo toch aangeven?" vond Rein, de eerste trompettist.

Maar Henk schudde beslist zijn hoofd. Zijn ogen glansden van tranen. "Er is geen tweede Mathieu," verklaarde hij hees.

Ze bleven nog wat heen en weer praten. Het werd algauw duidelijk dat de meesten toch wel graag zo'n afscheidsconcert wilden doen. Er werd besloten dat niemand moest, maar dat het volkomen vrijwillig was, en dat ook oud-orkestleden zouden worden uitgenodigd. En verder was de zomer nog een paar maanden weg, en om met Mathieu te spreken, problemen waren er om opgelost te worden. En natuurlijk was iedereen bereid te helpen waar ze maar konden.

Gesteund door hun medeleven en trouw had Rick ze tenslotte naar huis gestuurd. Hij had allereerst een begrafenis te regelen die ook wel tot een publieke gebeurtenis zou uitgroeien, en daarna... In zijn hart was hij blij dat de zomerconcerten toch door zouden gaan. Het zou een gevoel van normaliteit geven. Zo niet, dan was hij in één klap zijn vader en zijn baan kwijt geweest...

Niettemin was er ook zonder de afgezegde tournees genoeg te doen. Mathieus schilderachtige huis werd ingericht als museum, en de opening was gepland voor de dag van het eerste zomerconcert. De stad werkte ook koortsachtig aan een meer dan levensgroot standbeeld voor op het plein waar Mathieu zijn jaarlijkse thuisconcerten had gegeven; ook hier was de onthulling gepland voor de dag van het eerste zomerconcert.

Inmiddels repeteerde het orkest als razend. Henk had uiteindelijk zijn rol als vervangend orkestleider aanvaard, maar hij deed het enkel en alleen om het mogelijk te maken Mathieu deze laatste eer te bewijzen. Onder geen beding wilde hij echter Mathieus plaats in de schijnwerpers innemen, maar met trial and error en enige technische assistentie werd er een orkestopstelling gevonden waarbij iedereen hem kon zien.

Intussen waren de mensen van de videoafdeling bezig Mathieus beste aankondigingen te verzamelen. Die zouden op de grote beeldschermen vertoond worden, en op die manier zou het toch nog een beetje zijn alsof Mathieu de muziekstukken zelf aankondigde.

De belangstelling voor de concerten was overweldigend. In overleg met de stad werden er nog vijf speeldagen aan de reeks toegevoegd, en het laatste concert zou live via de satelliet in grote delen van de wereld te zien zijn – zowel via de schotel als in lokale bioscopen.

Voor het orkest vergleden deze concerten in een lach en een traan. Ze speelden al Mathieus favorieten, zelfs een speciale "Mathieus Wals" die door twee van de orkestleden gecomponeerd was. Ze hoorden zijn stem en zagen zijn beeltenis op de monitors – maar het centrum van het podium voor hen was leeg. Het was bijna goed – maar net niet helemaal.

De meer dan honderdduizend fans van over de hele wereld die de concerten die dagen bezochten maakten en masse ook de pelgrimstocht naar het net geopende Mathieu Rhijnbach museum. Hutje-mutje schoven ze door de kamers en de tuin, en wildvreemden huilden in elkaars armen bij het ophalen van gedeelde herinneringen.

Soortgelijke taferelen speelden zich af bij Mathieus graf op de begraafplaats. Het graf was letterlijk bedolven onder de bloemen, en het nieuwe standbeeld op het plein vertoonde eenzelfde aanblik.

En toen kwam het laatste, het allerlaatste concert. Het definitieve einde van een muzikaal fenomeen. De orkestleden wisten het, het publiek wist het – maar niemand wilde er een eind aan maken. Middernacht kwam en ging, en het orkest speelde maar door – al die prachtige stukken die ze door de jaren heen zo vaak met Mathieu gespeeld hadden dat ieder van hen ze volledig uit het hoofd kon spelen. Dan zette de één iets in, dan de ander, en het maakte allemaal niet meer uit: iedereen viel gewoon in.

Het was het meest indrukwekkende eerbetoon dat een musicus ooit had gehad, en de politie moest er uiteindelijk aan te pas komen om er ver na tweeën toch echt een eind aan te maken.

Eén lied mochten ze nog spelen; dat werd een zes keer herhaalde versie van het toepasselijke _Auld Lang Syne_. De tranen stroomden toen bij de meeste orkestleden over de wangen, en het publiek was er minstens zo erg aan toe.

Maar dit was toch echt het einde, en in tranen ging het vrolijkste orkest ter wereld voor de allerlaatste keer uiteen.

* * *

Zoals dat gaat had iedereen beloofd met iedereen contact te houden, en zoals dat gaat verwaterde dat contact al binnen een paar maanden.

De meesten hadden vrij vlot ander werk gevonden: bij andere orkesten, bij andersoortige ensembles, als muziekdocent, als componist, als kerkorganist, als dirigent, als koorleider, maar ook wel in totaal andere richtingen.

Koens echtgenote Mirjam stond nu als muziekdocente voor de klas op een lokale middelbare school. Hijzelf had emplooi gevonden als violist in het provinciaal symfonieorkest.

Maar misschien was de overgang te groot. Ze misten niet alleen het avontuur van de wereldwijde tournees, maar ook de gezelligheid en de saamhorigheid, en de professionaliteit van hun vorige leven. En wat ze zo die eerste maanden van de anderen hoorden, verging het hen niet veel beter.

Maar wat kon je anders doen dan je erin schikken? Ze hadden iets unieks samen gehad. Maar dat was voorgoed voorbij. En het leven ging verder.

En zo was het dat Koen op een miezerige dag in februari in de stad Rick tegen het lijf liep. Ze begroetten elkaar warm, en vanwege het rillerige weer zochten ze meteen een café op om even bij te praten.

Onder het genot van een kop koffie vertelde Koen dus over zijn werk bij het symfonieorkest, en over Mirjams avonturen in het onderwijs. En ook al zei hij het niet met zoveel woorden, het was Rick wel duidelijk dat de Verstratens niet erg gelukkig waren in hun huidige betrekking.

"En jij?" vroeg Koen. "Wat doe jij nu?"

Rick haalde zijn hand door zijn snel dunnende haar. "Ik? Ik ben de erfgenaam van een miljoenenbedrijf dat hardnekkig weigert ter ziele te gaan."

Koen trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, en Rick vertelde: "Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions draait nog op volle toeren. De vraag naar cd's en dvd's rijst de pan uit, we kunnen de souvenirs niet aangesleept krijgen, we krijgen honderden verzoeken om beeldmateriaal en gebruiksrechten per dag, om maar niet te spreken van de bergen fanmail over hoeveel mijn vader voor iedereen betekend heeft... Voeg daarbij de twee boeken die in de maak zijn, en dan is er een grote filmmaatschappij die een geromantiseerde film wil maken over mijn vaders leven..."

Koen grinnikte. "Business as usual dus."

"Dat kun je wel zeggen, ja." Rick schudde zijn hoofd. "Voor de eerste maanden na mijn vaders dood had ik die hype wel verwacht. Maar het blijft maar doorgaan, en het einde is nog niet in zicht."

Ze zwegen even, en Koen bestelde nog een koffie voor hen beiden.

"Weet je," begon Rick langzaam. "Ik denk dat zelfs wij onderschat hebben hoe belangrijk mijn vaders muziek was voor de mensen. Voor zovéél mensen."

Hun koffie werd gebracht, en terwijl Koen er zijn suiker doorroerde sprak hij kalm: "We zijn stom geweest."

"Wat?"

Koen keek op. " _Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind._ Dat lied achtervolgt me nu al maanden. Ik heb er de laatste tijd vaak over lopen denken, en nu ik jouw verhaal zo hoor..." Hij aarzelde even. "Rick, het leek de enig logische beslissing om het orkest op te heffen vorig jaar. Maar ik raak er meer en meer van overtuigd dat het een vergissing is geweest."

Rick trok vragend een wenkbrauw op; hij leek ineens heel erg op zijn vader.

Koen nam een langzame slok van zijn koffie om even zijn gedachten te kunnen ordenen. "Jouw vader noemde zijn orkest naar een musicus die hij zeer bewonderde, en wiens werk hij dan ook veelvuldig speelde. Maar Mathieu Rhijnbach is zeker zo'n groot musicus als Johann Strauss. Dus wat let ons om te zijner ere het Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest op te richten, dat zijn repertoire kiest uit alles wat Mathieu al die jaren op de planken heeft gebracht?"

Ricks ogen glansden. "Ga door," zei hij hees; het was duidelijk dat zijn hersenen op volle toeren meedraaiden.

En Koen vervolgde: "Het doel zou simpelweg zijn om Mathieus muziek en stijl levend te houden. We zullen waarschijnlijk een stapje terug moeten doen – starten in theaters in plaats van in stadions. Maar het zou al die fans de gelegenheid geven weer even gelukkig te zijn. Walsen en meezingen en je naaste liefhebben, zeg maar. Helemáál hetzelfde zou het niet worden natuurlijk. Mathieu was een uniek mens, en ik denk dat we niet eens zouden moeten _proberen_ een tweede Mathieu Rhijnbach te creëren. Maar dat betekent nog niet dat zijn muziek met hem moet sterven. Er zal toch wel iemand anders zijn die die moderatorrol behoorlijk kan vervullen?"

"Jij bijvoorbeeld," knikte Rick.

"Nou ja..." Koen schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik weet niet. Je treedt letterlijk in de voetsporen van een legende, en de halve wereld zal altijd blijven roepen dat Rhijnbach het beter deed. Dat moet wel verschrikkelijk frustrerend zijn op den duur."

Rick knikte. "Aan de andere kant, we hebben altijd kritiek te verduren gehad. Dat we de heilige klassieken door het slijk haalden en zo."

"Dat is waar, maar dit zou meer persoonlijk zijn," weerlegde Koen. "Terwijl wij juist met hart en ziel ons best doen om Mathieus muziek levend te houden, krijgen we dan constant te horen dat we maar een slap aftreksel zijn van het origineel. Geen authentieke Rhijnbach, om zo te zeggen. En degene die ervoor staat zou het zwaarst onder vuur liggen."

Rick haalde zijn schouders op. "Kritiek krijg je altijd, wat je ook doet. Maar als ik ons publiek een béétje ken, dan zullen er miljoenen zijn die zo'n orkest onmiddellijk in hun hart zullen sluiten. Helemaal..." Hij glimlachte. "Helemaal als het bestaat uit leden van mijn vaders oude orkest."

"Precies," vond Koen. "Als we dit zouden willen proberen, zouden we die het eerst moeten benaderen. En kijken of iemand bereid is die moderatorrol op zich te nemen. En dat hoeft niet eens dezelfde te zijn als de muzikale leider. Het ging tenslotte prima met Henk vorig jaar."

Ze zwegen even, en dronken hun koffie.

"Maar wat denk je?" vroeg Koen toen hij zijn koffie op had. "Jij bent de productie expert hier. Wat denk je – zou zo'n orkest levensvatbaar zijn?"

Rick zette abrupt zijn koffiekop neer. "Kom mee," was alles wat hij zei.

De beide heren beenden opgewonden naar buiten; de koffie bleef verder staan. En nog voor ze tien minuten later het kantoor van Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions betraden was de vraag al niet meer _of_ ze een Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest zouden oprichten, maar hoe, wat, waar en wanneer dat zou moeten gebeuren.

"Dit wordt natuurlijk weer jullie thuisbasis," besloot Rick. "Al onze expertise en faciliteiten staan je ter beschikking. Plus de financiële middelen. Jullie concerten worden gewoon een productie van Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions. En gezien de massale inkomsten van het afgelopen jaar zou ik jullie in elk geval het eerste jaar gewoon jullie oude salaris kunnen betalen. Na een jaar zouden we dan even moeten kijken hoe het loopt, en kan het eventueel bijgesteld worden. Het hangt er natuurlijk ook vanaf met hoevelen jullie zijn."

"Hoe meer, hoe beter," vond Koen. "Zelfs al zou dat een lager salaris opleveren. Dat is het wel waard."

"Zolang de overgrote meerderheid maar oud-orkestleden zijn," bedong Rick. "In elk geval in het begin moet het orkest herkenbaar zijn als het oude Johann Strauss Orkest. Buitenstaanders worden alleen aangetrokken als het echt nodig is voor de instrumentenverdeling."

Daar kon Koen zich wel in vinden. "En wat denk je van een TV special in en rondom Mathieus huis?"

"Goed idee, dan weten de fans meteen dat jullie bestaan. We zullen natuurlijk een persconferentie geven tegen de tijd dat we weer op gaan treden. En interviews. We beginnen natuurlijk hier in het land, en als het aanslaat gaan we over de grenzen kijken. En..."

Zo ging het de hele middag door. De respectievelijke echtgenotes kregen een gehaast telefoontje dat manlief niet thuis kwam om te eten en dat het wel laat kon worden. En dat werd het dan ook.

Koen had de volgende dag opname, maar eigenlijk had hij dat hele symfonieorkest al achter zich gelaten. Hij meldde zich dus ziek, en boog zich in plaats daarvan met Rick en een paar opgetrommelde experts over hun plannen voor het op te richten Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest. Er werden wat haken en ogen gevonden, maar Rick toonde zich net zo'n doordrijver als zijn vader, en uiteindelijk werd er van alle kanten groen licht gegeven.

Nog diezelfde middag ging er een email de deur uit naar alle oud-leden van Mathieus orkest, zowel naar hen die in vaste dienst waren geweest als naar hen die zo af en toe op projectbasis hadden meegedaan. Er werd kort uitgelegd wat de bedoeling was, en eindigde met de vraag of ze 'in principe' interesse hadden om mee te doen.

Het eerste antwoord was er binnen twee minuten en bestond uit drie woorden: _Wanneer beginnen we?_ Het zette de toon voor de stortvloed aan mails die Rick in de volgende vierentwintig uur in zijn mailbox vond. Praktisch iedereen was enthousiast, en als ze al niet de mogelijkheid hadden om hun huidige werk er subiet bij neer te gooien, dan wilden de meesten beslist het komende seizoen meedoen. De uiteindelijke telling wees uit dat ze nu konden beginnen met een kleine vijfentwintig man (ten minste, als iedereen inderdaad zo vlug beschikbaar was als ze beweerden), en voor volgend seizoen zouden ze zo'n driekwart van het oude orkest weer bij elkaar kunnen hebben!

In overleg met Koen stuurde Rick iedereen een kort maar krachtig antwoord. _We gaan ervoor! Stand-by voor verdere instructies._

Besloten werd om in april met de repetities te beginnen, en een eerste lokaal concert te geven in juni. En daarmee kwamen de voorbereidingen pas echt goed op gang.

Koen zegde per direct zijn positie bij het symfonieorkest op om zich volledig op het nieuwe Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest te kunnen richten.

Binnen een week had hij gezelschap van de halsoverkop uit Wenen teruggekeerde Henk. "Ik had het op zich best naar mijn zin daar, maar er gaat niets boven de muziek van Mathieu," verklaarde hij. En ze wierpen zich samen op het uitwerken van de muzikale aspecten van het nieuwe orkest. Want hoewel ze voor volgend seizoen een behoorlijk evenwichtig orkest zouden hebben, was de verdeling voor dit voorjaar nogal scheef. En als directe erfgenamen van Mathieus wereldvermaarde orkest hadden ze wel een reputatie hoog te houden natuurlijk. Het gevolg was dat sommige geliefde stukken noodzakelijkerwijs voorlopig in de ijskast geplaatst werden, en gelukkig waren er verscheidene musici onder hen die meer dan één instrument konden bespelen. Henk zelf zou voorlopig zijn viool verruilen voor de piano, en hij wierp zich ditmaal met volle overgave op zijn nieuwe taak als orkestleider.

"Kun je dan ook niet voor moderator spelen?" stelde Koen voor.

Maar Henk schudde resoluut zijn hoofd. "Daar ben ik niet geschikt voor. Ik kan de boel aankondigen natuurlijk, maar ik mis de flair om er echt iets van te maken."

Dat wist Koen eigenlijk ook wel.

Maar Henk keek op. "Is het niet iets voor jou?"

"Dat heb ik ook al gezegd," zei Rick die net langs kwam lopen en de laatste paar zinnen gehoord had. "Koen hééft die flair om het publiek te bespelen. Weet je nog, die eerste avond? Die solo van hem? Praktisch in zijn eentje zette hij de hele zaal op zijn kop!"

Koen haalde zijn schouders op. "Da's lang geleden."

"Maar je doet het nog steeds," betoogde Henk. "Je bent gewoon een geboren entertainer, Koen. Zoals je zelfs tijdens het spelen aan één stuk door met iedereen om je heen zit te ginnegappen... _'Wie bij Koen in de buurt zit, heeft geen vijf tellen rust'_ – je weet zelf hoeveel grapjes daar altijd over gemaakt werden."

Koen grijnsde onwillekeurig.

"En ben je die sketch van Figaro vergeten?" vulde Rick aan.

Henk grinnikte ondeugend. "En laten we vooral de behoeften van ons vrouwelijk publiek niet vergeten. Jij met je reputatie als de knapste en charmantste jongen van het orkest..."

Daarvoor moest hij zeer noodzakelijk een vriendschappelijke stomp incasseren, en ze lachten alledrie.

"Maar nog afgezien daarvan," pakte Rick de draad van hun gesprek weer op, "de eer komt je toe. Jij bent degene die met het idee kwam om dit orkest op te richten."

"Bovendien ben je een echte Stehgeiger, net als Mathieu," vervolgde Henk zijn pleidooi. "De manier waarop jij op je stoel zit tijdens concerten spreekt boekdelen – je zit in de startblokken om op te springen."

Koen haalde een hand door zijn haar. Het was waar, dat kon hij niet ontkennen. En toch... "Ik weet het niet, jongens. Ik geef toe dat ik het waarschijnlijk wel zou kunnen, maar om echt letterlijk de plaats van Mathieu in te nemen..."

"Iemand moet het doen, Koen," kwam het ernstig van Rick. "Ik geef toe dat ik met de gedachte gespeeld heb om iemand van buiten aan te trekken voor die rol, maar als ik eerlijk ben, houd ik het liever onder ons. Zeker zo in het begin. En zoals ik al zei, ik denk dat jij de eerste rechten hebt."

"Waarom proberen we het niet gewoon?" stelde Henk voor. "Ik bedoel, we hebben maar twee concerten dit seizoen, en het eerste is nog besloten ook. Dat zou jou de kans geven die rol uit te proberen. En mocht het echt niet bevallen, dan kunnen we voor volgend seizoen altijd verder zien."

Koen keek van het ene verwachtingsvolle gezicht naar het andere, en slaakte een diepe zucht. "Vooruit dan, ik zal het proberen. Maar als blijkt dat iemand anders graag wil, dan sta ik gaarne mijn baantje af."

"Da's best," vond Rick, en klopte hem op de schouder. "Maar ik ben blij dat je het wilt proberen. Ik zat er best een beetje mee in mijn maag, dat mag je best weten."

"Als we dan maar niet aangekondigd worden als _Koen Verstraten en het Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest_!" bedong Koen dringend. "Daar pas ik voor. Zelfs als gezicht van het orkest blijf ik gewoon een deel van het orkest. Begrepen?"

* * *

Het was een emotioneel weerzien op die eerste repetitie. Levenslange vrienden vielen elkaar in de armen na bijna een jaar lang verschillende wegen gegaan te zijn. Er was koffie en taart, er werden verhalen uitgewisseld, en iedereen was dolblij weer op het oude nest terug te zijn.

"Het is misschien zelfs wel goed dat we een tijdje uit elkaar geweest zijn," filosofeerde Gerda, Mathieus eerste violiste. "Nu zijn we ons dubbel bewust wat we misten. Dat kan het succes van dit nieuwe orkest alleen maar ten goede komen."

Het was Rick die tenslotte het herenigde orkest tot de orde riep. Hij beklom het kleine podium waarvan zijn vader al die jaren leiding had gegeven aan zijn orkest. Achter hem was een meer dan levensgroot portret van Mathieu met zijn viool in de aanslag – het was haast alsof hij over zijn kinderen waakte.

Na een paar tikken op de lessenaar zocht iedereen uiteindelijk als vanzelf zijn oude vertrouwde stoel op, en het gepraat verstomde.

"Wel, allereerst welkom thuis allemaal," begon Rick, en hier en daar werd wat gegrinnikt. "De meesten van jullie heb ik al persoonlijk welkom geheten," ging hij verder, "maar voor het geval ik iemand overgeslagen heb – weet dat ik ontzettend blij en dankbaar ben, en ook trots dat jullie hier allemaal weer zijn. Ik heb jullie gemist."

Hij onderbrak zijn speech even voor het applaus dat opklonk. "Dat we hier vandaag bij elkaar zijn voor de eerste repetitie van ons nieuwe Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest hebben we in de eerste plaats te danken aan onze eigen Koen Verstraten. Het was zijn idee dat dit allemaal op gang gebracht heeft, en dat is wel een applausje waard, lijkt me."

Opnieuw applaus – zo lang en warm ditmaal dat Koen er verlegen van kleurde.

"Na lang aarzelen heeft Koen er ook in toegestemd om voorlopig de rol van moderator te vervullen..."

"Dat is hem wel toevertrouwd," kwam Rob er tussendoor, en gelach klonk op.

"Maar als één van jullie dat graag zou willen doen, staat hij graag zijn plaatsje af," voltooide Rick.

Men keek elkaar eens aan, maar niemand stak een hand op.

"Koen is geknipt voor dat baantje," mompelde Toon halfluid, en verscheidene mensen knikten instemmend. En Koen zuchtte maar eens.

"Jullie muzikale leider is Henk," vervolgde Rick inmiddels, "en ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat jullie straks net zo goed klinken als verleden zomer. En dan nog één ding." Hij keek de opgeheven gezichten langs. "Ik zou het liefst zien dat we dit werk voortzetten in de geest van mijn vader. Alleen samen kunnen we er iets moois van maken. Als je dus een idee hebt, of als er problemen opduiken, kom gewoon even langs. Mijn deur is altijd open, dat weten jullie wel. En ook ik zal proberen in de voetsporen van mijn vader te treden, en mijn best doen net zo goed voor jullie te zorgen als hij altijd heeft gedaan."

Na nog een uitgebreid applaus gaf hij de leiding over aan Henk, waarmee een intensieve en toch ontspannen repetitieperiode begon.

En zo brak uiteindelijk de dag van hun allereerste concert aan. Een strict besloten concert – de enigen die toegang hadden waren familie en vrienden, oud-orkestleden, en alle medewerkers van Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions. Daarnaast waren er drie plaatselijke journalisten met een fotograaf, en Rick had erop gestaan ook een select groepje fans met wie ze al jaren contact hadden uit te nodigen, als representanten van hun doelgroep. En aangezien dit theater maar klein was, zat het al met al nog aardig vol.

De aankleding van het decor was eenvoudig gehouden. De attributen van al die jaren lagen allemaal – samen met de kleding van de orkestleden – nog in de opslagloods van Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions, en er was een smaakvol geheel van gebouwd.

En zo ging stipt om acht uur het try-out concert van het nieuwe Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest van start.

* * *

 ** _RHIJNBACH HERLEEFT_** , kopte de plaatselijke krant in grote letters de volgende dag. En bij een grote overzichtsfoto van een duidelijk happy orkest met een inzetje van Koen en Henk die met de armen om elkaars schouders applaus in ontvangst nemen schreef de journaliste:

 _Het is inmiddels ruim een jaar geleden dat de wereldberoemde violist Mathieu Rhijnbach overleed. Miljoenen fans over de hele wereld treurden om zijn heengaan, en de emotionele afscheidsconcerten die zijn orkest te zijner ere nog bracht afgelopen zomer leken het definitieve einde van een tijdperk._

 _Maar niets is minder waar, blijkt nu. Na een aantal maanden in alle richtingen uiteen gestoven te zijn is het oude vertrouwde Johann Strauss Orkest weer bij elkaar – nu onder de naam Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest._

" _De muziek van mijn vader is het waard om gespeeld te worden," zegt zijn zoon Rick Rhijnbach die het miljoenenbedrijf van zijn vader erfde. "Het is decennialang zo ontzettend belangrijk geweest voor miljoenen mensen over de hele wereld, dat een paar maanden geleden het idee opkwam om een doorstart te maken met het oude Johann Strauss Orkest."_

 _Binnen een paar weken was het oude orkest, dat veelal als tweede familie fungeerde voor zijn leden, weer bij elkaar. "Iedereen was meteen enthousiast," vertelt Rhijnbach jr. "Heel wat mensen hebben zelfs direct hun nieuwe baan opgezegd om weer thuis te kunnen komen. Op het moment spelen we met drieëntwintig man sterk, maar we hebben al toezeggingen voor komend seizoen van bijna driekwart van het oude orkest. En iedereen geniet."_

 _Het plan is om onder het motto 'Let the memory live again' één jaar lang uit te proberen of de Rhijnbachformule ook werkt zonder de maestro himself. Daarna zal er bekeken worden hoe de respons is, en besloten worden of het orkest doorgaat, of dat de muziek van Rhijnbach toch tot de talrijke cd's en dvd's beperkt gaat worden._

 _Gisteravond was dan een eerste try-out concert van het nieuwe Mathieu Rhijnbach Orkest. Het begon wat gespannen, alsof zowel orkest als publiek zich pijnlijk bewust was van de afwezigheid van de meester. Ook violist Koen Verstraten voelde zich aanvankelijk duidelijk ongemakkelijk in Rhijnbachs rol als presentator. Maar naarmate de avond vorderde, groeide zijn zelfvertrouwen en toonde hij zich een vlot en sympathiek prater, die à la Rhijnbach een levendig contact had met zijn publiek._

 _Het orkest zelf was beslist goed in vorm. Onder leiding van violist (tijdelijk pianist) Henk van der Meer begon het met enkele rustige nummers uit Rhijnbachs repertoire. Met alle bekende walsen en polka's kwam echter algauw de typische carnavaleske Rhijnbachsfeer om de hoek kijken, en als vanouds straalde het orkest van plezier._

 _Daar komt nog bij, dat de muzikanten na al die jaren zo op elkaar ingespeeld zijn, dat de algehele kwaliteit van hun werk niet noemenswaardig onderdoet voor die we gewend zijn van onder Rhijnbachs leiding – en dat ondanks de vooralsnog ietwat scheve bezetting van het orkest._

 _De avond eindigde in Rhijnbachstijl met een heuse climax. Na de traditionele ballonnenregen tijdens de Radetzkymars, zweepte Verstraten zowel het publiek als het orkest op van de laatste nummers een waar feest te maken. De ballonnen bleven in het rond vliegen, er werd gedanst, gelachen en gezongen – oftewel, het was weer als vanouds._

 _De aanwezige fans hadden duidelijk genoten. "Dit had ik nooit durven dromen," vertelt Anneke (54) geëmotioneerd. "Geweldig nieuws dat het orkest de herinnering aan Mathieu levend wil houden. Zijn muziek maakt zoveel mensen gelukkig – dat mag niet verloren gaan. En Koen is beslist een waardig opvolger. Vooral op het eind liet hij echt die heerlijke Rhijnbachsfeer herleven. Ik kijk nu al uit naar hun volgende concert."_

 _Voorlopig is er nog één concert gepland: op 30 juni a.s. in de Stadsschouwburg. Toegangskaarten zijn verkrijgbaar bij Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions._

* * *

Voordat het avond was, waren alle kaarten voor het concert in de toch veel grotere Stadsschouwburg uitverkocht.

Maar daar bleef het niet bij.

Nationale dagbladen namen het bericht over, en ook het televisiejournaal maakte melding van het feit dat Mathieu Rhijnbachs orkest weer bij elkaar was. En toen duurde het niet lang voor de internationale media er lucht van kregen.

De gevolgen waren onbeschrijfelijk.

Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions werd letterlijk overstroomd met aanvragen voor kaarten voor het reeds uitverkochte concert van 30 juni. De toestroom was zo groot, dat de server het niet meer aankon, en volledig vastliep.

Daarnaast stonden alle telefoons roodgloeiend dankzij journalisten uit binnen- en buitenland die meer wilden weten over het doorgestarte orkest. Gelukkig waren ze vooruitziend genoeg geweest om alvast wat fotomateriaal klaar te hebben, en Rick besloot halsoverkop de reeds geplande persconferentie naar een grootschaliger locatie te verplaatsen.

Toen ze de computers weer aan de praat hadden, bleek de niet aflatende stroom van aanvragen voor kaarten doorspekt te zijn met uitnodigingen om op te treden in binnen- en buitenlandse televisieprogramma's en verzoeken van kleine en grote theaters over de hele wereld om in het concertprogramma voor komend seizoen opgenomen te worden.

Het was verbijsterend.

Na een kort overleg met het orkest werd allereerst contact gezocht met de Stadsschouwburg. Was de grote zaal wellicht ook beschikbaar in de eerste week van juli?

Het bleek dat de zaal voor de weekenden geboekt was, maar van maandag tot en met vrijdag konden ze erin. Daarmee zouden ze in ieder geval een fractie van de aanvragen kunnen honoreren.

De volgende gang was naar het stadhuis. Met het aantal aanvragen voor kaarten dat ze hadden konden ze het grote plein minstens tien keer vullen. Was het wellicht mogelijk zo op het laatste moment nog toestemming te krijgen voor een paar openluchtconcerten?

Tien avonden was de stad teveel, maar drie konden ze er krijgen. Het was in elk geval iets.

In de weken die volgden was Mathieu Rhijnbach Productions een gekkenhuis. De kaartverkoop, de last minute organisatie van de openluchtconcerten, optredens voor TV, interviews – alles kwam tegelijk. Gelukkig waren de MRP medewerkers wel wat gewend, en al was het soms op het nippertje, alles werd uiteindelijk toch in goede banen geleid.

Inmiddels repeteerde het zich langzaam uitbreidende orkest als razend. Verscheidene orkestleden die gepland hadden vanaf september mee te draaien voegden zich nu hun vakantie begon al bij het nieuwe orkest, wat de verdeling alleen maar ten goede kwam.

Intussen keek iedereen tussen hoop en vrees uit naar het concert op 30 juni. De verwachtingen waren door alle publiciteit zo hooggespannen – zouden ze die kunnen waarmaken?

De vrees bleek ongegrond. Nog voordat ze ook maar een noot gespeeld hadden die avond kregen ze al een staande ovatie. Het publiek had hen bij voorbaat al in het hart gesloten, en de avond was zo'n doorslaand succes dat zelfs de zenuwen voor de grote openluchtconcerten afnamen.

Met het succes groeide ook het zelfvertrouwen van het orkest. Te elfder ure besloten ze dan ook om niet bescheiden vanuit de coulissen het podium op het plein te betreden, maar traditiegetrouw de glorieuze entree dwars door het publiek te maken.

Het werd een ware zegetocht, met een stralende Koen en Henk voorop. Het standbeeld van Mathieu werd in het voorbijgaan vrolijk gegroet, en het plein waar een jaar geleden Mathieus orkest in tranen uiteen gegaan was, zag hetzelfde orkest nu terug in zijn ware gedaante: het vrolijkste orkest ter wereld.

Men was uitgetreurd. Het verdriet had een plaats gekregen. Nu kon het feest weer beginnen.

* * *

En ver weg, ergens voorbij de sterren, liet Mathieu Rhijnbach zijn hemelse viool even zakken.

Door tijd en ruimte keek hij neer op zijn geliefde stad. Op het plein waar hij zoveel duizenden mensen gelukkig had weten te maken met zijn muziek.

Daar zat zijn orkest. Ze speelden met hart en ziel; het was duidelijk dat ze genoten.

En Koen Verstraten dartelde in het rond, net als die allereerste avond, en zweepte het hele plein op tot vrolijk dansen en meezingen.

En dat hele plein vol mensen, met al die verschillende talen, achtergronden en nationaliteiten, danste de ganse avond in vrede en vriendschap met elkaar.

En Mathieu zag dat het goed was.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Noot: Als je het zover gebracht hebt, heb je waarschijnlijk wel doorgehad wie de werkelijke hoofdpersonen in dit verhaal zijn. Maar even voor alle duidelijkheid: dit verhaal is puur fictie. Een sprookje. Het verhaal van Koen Verstraten is_ *niet* _het levensverhaal van Cord Meyer; ik heb hem enkel en alleen in gedachten gecast om de rol van Koen te vertolken in het verhaal van de toverviool. Van Cords ware achtergrond weet ik zo goed als niets; voor hetzelfde geld is hij het tot in de grond verwende zoontje van een scheepsmagnaat, maar laten we hopen dat de waarheid ergens in het midden ligt ;-)_

 _Verder zul je wel gemerkt hebben dat het eigenlijke verhaal van de toverviool aan het eind van hoofdstuk 3 al gedaan was. Dit vierde hoofdstuk alias nawoord is er inderdaad pas naderhand aangeschreven. Dat kwam zo._

 _Enige tijd geleden kwam ik op youtube een kleine reportage tegen over André's vijfenzestigste verjaardag. Daarin vroeg een reporter aan Pierre wat er zou gebeuren als zijn vader overleed. (Leuke vraag op iemands verjaardag...) Ik weet niet of Pierre's antwoord weloverwogen was, of dat hij overdonderd was, maar het kwam erop neer dat hij verwachtte dat dan dit alles op zou houden._

 _Ik heb daar lang over lopen denken. En ik ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat ik dat niet zie gebeuren. Ik hoop natuurlijk ook dat het nog héél lang zal duren voordat die situatie actueel wordt, maar wanneer het gebeurt, verwacht ik dat ze nog jarenlang nieuwe dvd's en compilaties en souvenirs en weet ik wat uit zullen blijven geven, gewoon omdat de vraag daarnaar nog vele jaren blijft bestaan._

 _Voeg daarbij dat André geen soloartiest is, maar een orkest van zo'n zestig man achter zich heeft, met orkestleden die door velen welhaast net zo op handen gedragen worden als de maestro himself. Trek die lijn verder door, en je komt uit op een scenario zoals dat in het verhaal hierboven geschetst is. En met wat ik van Cord op de bühne gezien heb de afgelopen jaren, lijkt hij me in zo'n geval een ideale opvolger voor André's rol in de schijnwerpers. Waarom? Lees de argumenten van Rick en Henk nog maar eens door – de meeste verwijzen regelrecht naar Cord!_

 _Dus vandaar dit extra hoofdstuk – eigenlijk bedoeld als hint voor Pierre :-)_

* * *

 _P.P.S. Inmiddels is me bij de première van het nieuwe salonorkest gebleken dat Frank het prima doet in de rol van moderator. En in zo'n getalenteerd orkest zijn er waarschijnlijk zelfs wel meer die het zouden kunnen. Maar goed, verhaaltechnisch gezien is het logischer als Koen die rol van Mathieu overneemt, dus ik heb het maar zo gelaten._

 _Overigens waren het Franks eigen woorden bij die gelegenheid dat Cord als de knapste en charmantste jongen van het orkest geldt. Ik kon de verleiding niet weerstaan om zijn alter ego hier diezelfde karakterisering voor Koen te laten gebruiken ;-)_


End file.
